


Borderline

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Boys in Skirts, Desperation, Emotional Ache, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Injured Oh Sehun, Leave you hanging for more, Light Angst, Light BDSM Scene, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mafia Oh Sehun, Mentions of Underground Activities, Pining, Top Oh Sehun, University Student Kim Jongin | Kai, Yearning, possible feelings, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Threat. Addiction. Intoxication. - Jongin meets a man who poses as a threat to him; who could potentially kill him without hesitation. But he becomes addicted to this sweet, mysterious and fiery euphoria which keeps him at the borderline; of turning back and wanting more.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Top Sehun Fest Round One
> 
> Prompt ID: TSF1-199
> 
> Prompt: Jongin, a regular college student, came across a mysterious male one night and the next thing he knew, he was patching up a tall unconscious man who could potentially kill him without hesitation.
> 
> \- I don't know if this is what the prompter had in mind when they submitted their idea, but I hope this is to their satisfaction. :)  
> \- Also, I had fun with this prompt, something I never experimented before. I hope whoever reads this will have a wonderful emotional and sexual haywire trip.  
> \- Shoutout to my Bae, my Beta for all the hardwork

It was a mysterious night – eerie, chilly and silent. The roads were emptying as cars sped back to faraway homes; the bright lights of shops that illuminated the street switched off one by one as the beautiful and lucid sky announced it’s coming. It was past 12 am and a 24-hour convenience store continued running with a neon sign blinking ‘open’ every twenty seconds. It is old but it attends the people around it well and provides a quick option for those who’re busy fighting through the bustling streets into the main town.

A boy glanced out of the store hopefully – waiting for his substitute to replace him for the night. He had been on the shift diligently since afternoon, doing what he should in the store; he attended to the customers, updated the stocks, checked the shelves, filled them up and calculated the cash in the counter. As time ticked by, it got quieter and the music playing on an antique radio stopped. He glanced at it with a sense of betrayal in his eyes. At least, the music would have kept him company in a lonely store and an equally lonely night. Thankfully, a minute later his replacement walked in and he had never been so eager to walk out.

The walk back to his rented apartment was short but the empty streets and lucid night made a short journey long. He looked around; enjoying the silence to himself. These streets which are bustling and busy as a bee during the day but when night draws in, who could have imagined it to be home to a world no one would want to mess with; an underworld organization of drugs, prostitution, murders and illegal deals. It’s that light in the darkness which lures the innocent and careless ones in, drawing them closer to the darkness as how a moth is drawn to the light.

He knew about it – not because he was a part of it but because he was warned by the store owner years back when he first started working. He arrived in town as a regular college student and years after, he’s still a regular college student struggling to complete his studies. However, he’s in no rush; no one to force him, no one to bug him and no one to nag over his choice of major.

A stench hit his nostrils as he walked and from a distance, he heard hushed voices. Something happened in the nearby alley and despite his reluctance to come face to face with a possible gang, he had no choice but to walk towards it. He was headed towards that direction. He maintained his posture and expression, showing no fear and doubt. These people took chances over fear and in no way would he want them to see through him. He stuffed his earphones into his ears and lowered his gaze to the bricked pavement believing that if he witnessed nothing, he'd stay out of their way. Yet, he heard grunts through his soundless earphones. He caught a shadow leaning against the dirty wall, crouching down for support. Obviously, the other was hurt.

He tried to ignore the other and stayed on the other side of the road, pretending to be unbothered but his eyes glanced to the other over and over again. He watched the man push himself up to walk towards the main road but just taking one step without support made him fall to the front, groaning in pain. He took a step towards the man; unwilling and uncertain. He looked around too; in case anyone came for him but as he waited, no one came and the man was now laying on the ground motionless.

He took timid steps towards the man. With minimum light to aid his vision, he could hardly see the man’s face. Again, he looked around – hoping someone would come so he doesn’t have to take responsibility for this injured man but yet again, not a single soul was seen and he knelt down to carry the man. It wasn’t easy; especially with his bag pack getting in the way and not to mention the man was quite well built compared to his own lithe figure.

After great effort, he managed to get the unconscious man to stand and started walking towards his rented room in the building metres ahead. He should have thought about it before helping the stranger – he stood rooted to the ground, breathing heavily as he stared at the stairs he was supposed to take. He adjusted the heavy body to his side and slowly started walking; taking baby steps up each stair. The yellow hallway night light caused an odd churn in his stomach, possibly from fear or a warning of danger. But when he unlocked the door to his space, he knew there was no turning back. He had welcomed this stranger into his life unconsciously.

He reached for the switch by the door and the dark space was lit up with vision friendly white light. He dragged the unconscious man in and laid him on the old sofa clumsily. Thankfully the other remained unconscious as he turned around to lock his door. But he peeped first; what if someone had followed him, followed them? When he was sure no one followed them, he shut the door and finally turned around to properly look at the man – the unconscious stranger he picked up from the alley.

It could be too late to regret his decision, he thought as he swallowed nervously. His throat felt dry and his limbs seemed to have lost their purpose. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. All he knew was, this unconscious stranger was bad news. From the all black outfit, the leather jacket to his features, this man screamed danger. He knew nothing about this man. But from where he picked him up; he could either be a victim or the hunter himself.

He checked the living room once he freshened up. The stranger was still unconscious on the sofa as he tiptoed like a burglar into his own kitchen. Slowly and quietly, he mixed himself a drink and leaned against the counter with his eyes fixed on the stranger’s dangling legs. He was tall, good looking too. His skin was fair but dirt and dried blood decorated his face. He was just the type he loved; tall, broad, tough and godly. But the anticipation of not knowing what he brought into the house killed him slowly.

Time continued to tick away but sleep was far from his eyes. He took some of his books out to the open room and sat on the ground, opposite the man. Maybe if he put his focus on reading some of his notes, he could keep his mind off the handsome stranger. It was a lie on his part and his effort to focus on his notes were in vain. He kept looking at the man. It was rather rude to stare at someone but he couldn’t stop. He was attracted to the stranger and the secretive aura around him. He was as mysterious as the night sky. 

He had unconsciously fallen asleep when all of a sudden, he heard a pained groan and wince. Groggily, he looked up only to find a pair of dark, brooding eyes staring down at him. 

“Where am I?” the man asked. His voice defined warning; so low he wondered how he managed to speak without trembling. It was a first for him, to hear someone speak in such a deep and low tone it intimidated him. His voice and tone screamed danger and only added more to his mysterious aura. 

His eyes were piercing, waiting for an answer. He shivered; not because he was cold but fear loomed around him like a blanket. He swallowed, “My place,” he answered, “I found you unconscious in the alley.” He added before the man could ask more. His explanation raised more suspicion in the man’s eyes and he leaned forward. With the distance between them, he felt cornered. 

“What were you doing there?” he asked.

“I…” he stuttered again and cleared his throat. He sat up straight, “I was walking back from work…” he stopped when the man raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Indeed, it was weird for someone to finish work past midnight, “I work at a convenience store across the street.”

“What is your name?” he asked, as his hand moved to the back, underneath the leather jacket. He moved his hand with difficulty, pain highly noticeable on his face. It was crystal clear; he was taking something.

“Jongin,” he answered quickly, looking at the stranger’s hand. He was about to be killed by a stranger he helped and true to his own words; the man pulled out his revolver. He stared at it, discreetly moving it so the warning would be conveyed.

“Tell me, Jongin.” He started with the same hypnotizing low voice, “What else did you see?” he stared right into Jongin’s eyes, aiming the revolver at his face. Jongin shook his head. His fingers were cold and his palms were sweaty. He was nervous and scared. “Nothing. I saw you limping and you fell.” He explained. “I waited to see if anyone would come for you but no one came and I helped you…” his voice trailed off into whispers when he met the stranger’s dark, spine-chilling pair of eyes.

He looked away when the gaze was too much for him to hold. His heart pumped erratically and the sound of his breathing was loud and uncomfortable. The silence between them was awkward and he glanced at the man once again. He was still staring and it was getting weird, “Do you need anything?” he asked, unable to process the tension between them. This was supposed to be his safe place but now he feels violated with a presence of someone more dominating.

“Do you possibly want to clean all that?” he asked, pointing at the cuts and bruises on his face. The man frowned and as if only remembering his injuries now, he winced. The tension breaks. “Where’s your bathroom?” he spoke and looked around slowly.

“In the room, over there.” He pointed and the man pushed himself off the sofa too quickly only to fall back. He cursed and groaned in pain, trying to get up again. “I’ll help.” Jongin offered and the stranger sent him a look before allowing him to wrap his arm around his waist. They walked to the bathroom together but this time, Jongin didn’t have to carry an extra weight against his body. The taller stranger walked himself in but leaned against him for support. “Call me if you need assistance.” He said as he shut the bathroom door.

A while later, Jongin turned to look when the stranger called for his attention. “I need help,” he said as he limped out of the door. Jongin asked what he needed and followed the man out to the sitting area once again. He sat back down on the sofa and leaned against the seat, throwing his head back. He tried to labour his heavy breathing. He might look tired but the way he looks; he could potentially still kill without hesitation.

“I need you to treat my wounds,” he said.

“What?” Jongin gasped. He wasn’t expecting such a request and was definitely no expert in tending to wounds. “I saw medicines in your vanity. Get them and patch me up,” he instructed tiredly, sitting up straight to remove his leather jacket. Jongin hurried off to the bathroom and grabbed the ointment, cotton, a bowl of water and some bandage. He returned to the living room with his hands full and glanced at the man. Without his jacket, Jongin got a better view of his well-proportioned body. The short sleeved, tight black t-shirt was threatening to rip apart around his chest and it took Jongin all his senses to focus on the injuries instead of his popping, broad chest.

He placed the items on the coffee table and dragged it closer so he could sit on it and tend to the wounds but the man was still beyond hands’ reach. Jongin had no choice but to muster his courage, clear his throat and just as he was about to let the stranger know he needed space, the man had noticed and opened his legs automatically; spreading them apart so Jongin could accommodate comfortably between them. The sudden manspreading escalated his breathing.

Jongin was a nervous wreck. They were so close; he mentally counted the other’s beautifully curled lashes and stared at his high nose bridge for some time. Just then, the other tilted his head slightly. A teasing smirk laced his small, chapped pink lips, “You’re staring…” he said, enjoying the attention. He gave Jongin an intense look but he couldn’t read what it was about. Yet, he felt his heartstrings being tugged.

He came to his senses a few minutes later and shook his head, “I wasn’t staring.” He mumbled and turned to his side to dip a clean cotton into water. He squeezed it a little and swallowed, focusing on the other’s scratched forehead. He expected the other to wince in pain like those actors in movies but this stranger kept his eyes fixed on him, blinking from time to time. 

Annoyed with a strand of hair that wouldn’t stay in place, Jongin huffed and carefully, used his finger to move the soft hair away. A scoff escaped the stranger’s lips. There was a smile, “You’re adorable when you’re annoyed.” He said, tilting his head up so Jongin could work on the cut under his jaw. Jongin kept his mouth shut and focused only on admiring the pale expanse of neck line. Each time the man swallowed, Jongin’s nerve trembled on its own accord. The way his thick, large Adam's apple moved everytime he swallowed even the slightest bit, it distracted Jongin beyond his comprehension. “D..done” voice coming off a pathetic whisper and he hoped Sehun didn’t notice. 

“More, under my shirt.” He said, rolling the hem of it up but obviously, he was having difficulty pulling it off. Jongin inched closer and holding his hands out, he took over the action, helping him out of the shirt. His chest was on full display. They looked like the most comfortable pillows that would lull you to sleep in less than a minute but the bruises and cuts all over his torso forced an embarrassing gasp out of his lips. “How the hell did this happen? What happened to you?” Jongin asked worriedly, glancing at the man for an answer. He redirected his attention to the cuts and started wiping them clean. “This could be deep,” Jongin mumbled anxiously, moving closer but it left him in an awkward position – his knee was close, in between the other’s legs. He shifted a little and stretched his hands out more instead. 

“Seriously, how did this happen?” Jongin stopped and looked at the man, wanting to know what happened. The other raised his eyebrows, “None of your business.” He answered rudely. Jongin pulled his hand back and swallowed. The air was tense again and he realized he asked something he shouldn’t have. “Do you... not want to tell me or, is it something I should not know about?” a slip of his tongue left him in regrets before he could even filter his words. 

“Both.” He answered and leaned back against the sofa. He was in pain – somewhere Jongin couldn’t see but he knew the pain was excruciating. With the number of bruises and cuts, he could have died but this man; he was strong. Jongin stared at him; from the buckle of his belt to the muscles on his abdomen. Slowly, his gaze lingered over to his light brown nipples and accidently, he looked up.

“I…” he stuttered, feeling like an innocent prey. His face burned in shame as he gripped the edge of the table nervously. The other wore a dark expression. It wasn’t anger or disgust. It was a magnitude of succulent desire. He licked his lips, glancing down at the wet cotton between his fingers. Those dark eyes intrigued him. Were those dark desires a tempting desire or a dangerous desire? He was not sure. He kept his mouth closed and leaned forward again, prompting to dab the wounds.

“You have to lean forward,” Jongin said to the other. The space between them was not convenient for him. The other frowned, “Sitting up straight hurts. Get over here.” He mumbled. He patted the empty space next to him and waited for Jongin to move. Swallowing the awkwardness and temptation, Jongin moved to the man’s side. It was easier to tend to the wounds but the shiver on his hands were uncontrollable, making it harder to focus.

“What’s your name?” he asked, intending to distract his mind from looking below the man’s belt buckle. Jongin glanced at the man only to see his eyes shut tightly, lips parted slightly. He threw the dirtied cotton onto the table and reached for the patches. “Is your name a secret too?” he asked, knowing very well that the other was listening.

“Sehun,” he whispered, eyes still closed, lips still parted. “ _ Sehun _ ,” Jongin tried the name on his tongue. He owns a beautiful name. “So Sehun,” Jongin said as his cheeks heated up like a furnace, “Anywhere else you think needs patching?” asking the same time he checked the other out for possible injuries he could have failed to notice. He snapped his fingers and took the other’s left hand, “Your knuckles,” he informed when Sehun tried to pull his hand back.

“Looking at the condition of your hand,” Jongin placed Sehun’s hand on his thigh and dipped another dry cotton in the water bowl. “You must have defended yourself,” Jongin continued, wiping the dried blood off. Some of it was stubborn and he applied more pressure carefully. He stopped when he heard Sehun scoffed, “Defended myself?”

Jongin glanced at the other with curiosity lingering in his eyes, “Look at me, do I look like a victim to you?” he asked in a challenging manner, voice dangerously low. It sent goosebumps to Jongin’s skin, bringing out cold sweats. “If you aren’t….” Jongin licked his dried lips, “How did you get so hurt?” he asked, unconsciously pitying the man he saved.

“Innocent, aren’t you?” he smirked, tilting his head in a teasing manner. Jongin reddens and bit his lips, heart twisting as Sehun stared at him through hooded eyes, asking him if he was innocent. He shook his head and focused on dapping antiseptic on the cuts. However, his focus did not last long. His gaze shifted to Sehun’s taut stomach, watching it rise and fall in a steady manner. A bead of sweat trickled down from his chest disappearing into his perfect belly button. It took along Jongin’s virtue, confusing his burning temperature with the surroundings. It was hot all of a sudden; too hot to bear.

He cleared his throat and looked away, gathering all the used cottons onto the table. “You should rest,” he told Sehun, hoping to get away as soon as he could. If he stayed any longer, he would do something stupid. “You sure you want to leave?” Sehun asked; he smirked, eyes hinting towards his own crotch as Jongin followed his gaze down. He swallowed and looked at Sehun.

“You’re going to leave after thirsting over my body, behaving like a needy bitch?” he gritted, instructing Jongin to get back on the sofa. Jongin stayed still to comprehend the situation before him. He quickly glanced at the bulge between Sehun’s legs, surprised that he caused it. “You’re hurt,” Jongin blurted.

“You should be thankful. Otherwise, I would have you on all fours,” he warned. Sehun clenched his jaw and looked directly into Jongin’s eyes. “Come here, now.”

Like a puppet, Jongin moved upon instruction. He stood in front of Sehun, in between his legs with a trembling, eager body. Clearly, it was a pleasurable desire. He got on his knees without being told and rested his hands on Sehun’s hard thighs. Slowly and almost unconsciously, he nailed his fingers up to Sehun’s belt buckle and started unbuckling his belt. Jongin kept his eyes on the other; he looked completely pleased but impatient. “Hurry up,” he hissed and Jongin unzipped quickly, pulling out the thick, hardening cock. He swallowed – giving Sehun a nervous look.

He started by giving soft, slow massages earning beautiful, throaty groans from the other. It was satisfying to see Sehun weakening in his hands. Slow strokes turned into experimental strokes when Jongin expanded his touch; fondling Sehun’s heavy sacks, circling his finger over the tip. More moans slipped out of Sehun’s small lips and his breathing started to get uneven. He threw his hands over his head and surrendered his body to Jongin – for that impending pleasure to hit him. Jongin however, had misjudged the situation.

“Strip,” Sehun said, using his foot to press against Jongin’s member. Jongin gasped, losing his sanity with just one touch. He let go of Sehun’s cock and gripped his thighs. He wanted more; more pressure on his member and he heard Sehun’s instruction hazily, “Get out of your clothes and kneel down slut.” Sehun said, pressing harder on Jongin’s clothed member.

It took Jongin less than two minutes to get out of his clothes and kneel in between Sehun’s legs once again. Sehun reached for Jongin’s hair and gripped him in a hold, “Suck,” he instructed, pushing Jongin’s face to his crotch and willingly, Jongin opened his mouth to take Sehun’s hard cock in. Both moaned; feeling full and breathless. The thickness troubled Jongin. He couldn’t breathe properly but with Sehun holding him, he managed to labour his breathing. Jongin felt Sehun’s tip hitting the back of his throat and he choked, tapping Sehun’s thigh. The tightness and ache electrocuted his nerves. His cock throbbed for attention.

Jongin pushed back for air and got pulled back, thick cock hitting the back of his throat painfully. He used his tongue to tease the other only for Sehun to push him further into his crotch, engulfing him in his natural musky scent. Jongin sucked, moved his tongue and hollowed his cheeks. He could taste Sehun on his tongue and he sucked harder, taking in more and more. He glanced at Sehun from his tear pricked blurry eyes. The other had his head thrown back, muttering strings of curses, “Fuck,” he moaned, pushing his hips up and all of a sudden, he looked at Jongin and pulled out. Sehun had a lot of control.

“Up,” he said, helping Jongin to lie on his stomach. Jongin laid on Sehun’s thigh with his ass out in the air, displaying all his naked glory to a stranger. He shivered when Sehun trailed his finger over his back, stopping right below his tailbone. The shiver reminded him of something hard and delicious underneath him and he moved slightly, to feel Sehun’s hard, erected cock over his skin. “Is your hole as innocent and needy as you are?” Sehun asked, massaging his globes then slapping it hard all of a sudden. Jongin screamed, feeling the pain jolting up his spine. The hit stung his skin but his dick throbbed eagerly.

“Suck,” Sehun pushed two fingers into his mouth, “Suck like you mean it slut,” he coaxed and Jongin sucked on Sehun’s long, thick fingers keenly. It happened too quickly for his distracted mind; one second, he was sucking Sehun’s finger and the next, he’s moaning pathetically, whining like a whore over the breach in his hole. Sehun pumped his fingers into his tight hole, scissoring him open. “Tell me pretty boy,” Sehun asked as he pushed his fingers deep inside, “How many times a week do you get this hole filled?”

Jongin shook his head, biting his lips to suppress the moans. He had to answer but the urge to scream, squirm and hump on Sehun’s thick cock was overwhelming, “Please…” he begged, finally using his voice, “Please…”

“Please what?” Sehun added another finger, lightly grazing his sensitive touch and again Jongin moaned, pushing his ass out for Sehun to get the hint. “Please Sehun, I need it.”

“It? You want me to stick an umbrella in your ass?” Sehun answered sarcastically, slapping Jongin’s tight ass twice in a row. Jongin cried in pain, turning to look at Sehun pitifully. “I need your big cock in my hole now, Sehun. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sehun held Jongin up and guided him to straddle him. “Don’t go slow,” Sehun warned, watching Jongin take all of him in. They both moaned in pleasure, heat and tightness filling them to the core. Jongin started rocking slowly, giving himself time to adjust to Sehun’s size but when he caught Sehun’s low groan, Jongin rode him faster, taking more and more of Sehun until he could think of nothing but Sehun. “Fuck,” Sehun moaned, holding Jongin close, bitting the juncture of his neck.

“Sehun… I,” Jongin cried, holding onto Sehun with his dear life as Sehun moved his hips to meet Jongin’s, riding to their impending climax. “Faster,” Sehun prompted, gripping Jongin’s waist harder and with one final thrust, they both hit their climax together. Jongin slowed down as he squeezed the last drop of Sehun’s cum and drowsily stared at the mess on Sehun’s stomach. “Taste yourself,” Sehun said and curled his cum filled finger into Jongin’s mouth. “You’re the best slut I have ever had,” Sehun whispered, watching Jongin licked his remnants cleaned. 

He looked proud and refreshed, all the tiredness that was on his face had disappeared. Jongin tried taking deep breaths to calm down while Sehun was still deep inside him, feeling the cum dripping out. He wanted to pull out but he took the chance, rolling his hips once again. “Aren’t you a naughty one?” Sehun smirked, watching Jongin roll his hips, bouncing painfully slow and smoothly on Sehun’s addicting, satisfying cock. Jongin ignored him and arched his body back. He pumped his cock into hardness and moved rhythmically. “You deserved to be punished,” Sehun said slyly. The darkness in his eyes meant something but Jongin was too clouded and needy to question what Sehun meant. He rode Sehun to his second mind blowing orgasm and fell asleep as Sehun pulled out.

  
  
  


It was a strange emptiness that greeted him in the morning when he woke up alone. He was cold and lonely but at the same time, well fucked. He anticipated seeing the man in his space but instead, was left alone, naked on his sofa. Sex with Sehun was the best he had in months and it was not something to be easily forgotten. He tried to let go of the memory; move on like he always did with his one-night stands. Yet, when he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he saw Sehun. Even as he showered, the remnants between his legs reminded him of Sehun. The thoughts manifested an ache for the man – dangerous, painful and gratifying.

-//-

He was before, a diligent and responsible worker but started to slack off. He constantly looked out of the store for a familiar face. He perked up to anyone who wore all black and leather jackets. Jongin paid more attention to people outside the store, listening to people’s conversations wishing they’d speak of a mysterious man. He checked the stocks quickly, counted the cash hastily, he did everything in a rush so he could return to his place, sit by the window to gaze out. He neglected his books – seeing Sehun’s face on every page.

Sehun’s deep voice, his breathy moans, his stare and everything else about the man was beyond words’ description. His presence was intimidating. He had a dangerous aura around him but Jongin wasn’t afraid of him. Jongin wanted him. He was needy for his touch. He was everything but dangerous to Jongin. It’s maddening and heart pumping how Jongin lost his ability to remain controlled in front of Sehun.

_ Who was Sehun? What was he actually? _ Jongin asked himself this question repeatedly, wanting an answer desperately. Sehun hinted he wasn’t a nice man but how bad was he? What made him a bad guy? Jongin believed no one is born bad – the bad grows in one like cancer. So, was the bad growing in Sehun or was Sehun bad because of what he did? 

Lost in his thoughts, Jongin jumped in shock when he heard a crashing sound coming from somewhere behind the store. Nervously, he made his way to the last aisle and looked around. No one was in the store so the sound he heard was suspicious. He remembered locking the storage room half an hour ago when he went in there to restock some items on the shelf. Nothing could be heard as he continued looking around. The storage room was still locked and there was no way for an intrusion from the outside. Jongin walked through each aisle, checking thoroughly and frowned deeply when he saw a packet of sweets on the ground, “Great,” he mumbled, hating how suspicious he got. “What were you expecting?” he grumbled, putting the packet back on the shelf, “You thought someone would break in and he’d come, to save you?” he scoffed and walked back to the cash counter.

This time, the pain in his heart urged him to focus on his books. He had been pining, thinking about Sehun for almost a week and it proved to be a delusional imagination on his behalf. Jongin perked up when the glass door was pushed open, smiling at the store owner who had just walked in. “Jongin, are you still walking back alone at night?” he asked, getting behind the register next to Jongin. Jongin made space for the man and pushed his books away. “Yeah.”

“Be extra careful son.” He warned, looking at the checklist. “Things are quite bad during the night.”

Jongin widened his eyes, “What’s happening?” he asked. 

“In a span of a week, there were fights, open firing and one murder.” His superior informed. Those incidents weren’t reported on the news for the gang that was involved runs the underworld, illegal deals for the government. Jongin swallowed nervously as he listened. He met Sehun almost a week ago too.

“Is there any way to recognize one if you ever came across any one of them?” Jongin asked. He was hoping to hear that Sehun isn’t one of the gang members but, “I am sure they look normal. Just stay away from any illegal matters, son. You’d be safe. We don’t want to meddle in their business.” He said and started packing his things. 

“You’re leaving?” Jongin asked him. Normally, he would stay for a couple of hours, “My missus wants to visit her family. I have to drive her there.” He explained with a tired expression. Jongin laughed. He knew the lady owner. She could be quite a handful, “Good luck, boss.” He teased and watched the man leave. The moment after that was hectic for Jongin. Customers lined up to get their items as he continued serving them from the register, occasionally answering their curious questions.

“Where do you keep your detergent?” a woman asked from the end of the aisle with her hands full. Jongin glanced at her, “We only have the purple and pink detergent left. The blue one is out of stock madam.”

“I wanted the blue one,” she sighed and he apologised. “It seems the blue one is everyone’s favourite. We will have it stocked as soon as possible.” He explained and helped her with her items when she walked over to him. He started scanning all her items, “Heading home?” he asked, engaging her into a conversation. She nods, “I hope you’re here with your husband madam. The store owner told me things aren’t so good around here these days.”

“Yes. I heard so too,” she sighed and looked out. “He’s waiting in the car for me,” she said as she pointed towards the vehicle outside and Jongin smiled, “38.50,” he said and packed all her items into a paper bag. “Have a nice day,” he told her as he turned to look at a couple of students passing by in uniforms, arguing over candies.

Jongin watched them though his mind was somewhere else. He had another hour before his shift ended and decided to start sweeping the floor. He rushed to the register when customers wanted to pay and went back to cleaning when they left. He liked keeping himself busy and when the store was cleaned, he started stocking up items on the shelf.

“Hey Jongin,” he turned to see Jiyong taking over the register. “You’re early today,” Jongin noted. The clock on the wall showed that he had another ten minutes until his shift ended. “I’ll get going then,” Jongin said, “I covered your shift the last time,” he laughed, teasing and reminding the younger. He had covered Jiyong’s shift for half an hour the previous time. 

“Okay, sure. It’s Friday night, still early. Go out for dinner.” Jiyong told him. Jongin smiled. He planned on doing something since it was indeed early. He left the store on the dot and stepped out, taking a deep breath of the cool, night air. He crossed the street to the nearest restaurant and grabbed his takeaway dinner. He took his own sweet time on his way back, not afraid of the dark, not worried about anyone since the town was still alive.

He was, however, hopeful to meet someone. Most of his friends had lost contact with him but there was one he contacted occasionally. They were supposed to meet but the other had something on last minute, they had no choice but to cancel their plan and reschedule. He thought of the movie he planned to watch as he took the stairs up. He had a few movies in his collection but he needed one that would hit his emotions well. He settled on House of Wax as he unlocked the door and stepped in. Placing his dinner and backpack down, he finally turned to lock the door. 

Before he could even reach to turn on the lights, he was pushed against the door forcefully and his natural instinct was to scream for help. Except, his scream trailed off pathetically from the hand cupping his mouth shut. Jongin whimpered in pain and squirmed to fight his way out but the person holding him back was strong. “Shhh,” the person whispered and instantly Jongin knew who it was. But one couldn’t be too sure. He couldn’t see the person’s face in the dark and wriggled his way to the switches, switching the lights on. He gets pulled back and slammed against the door.

“Sehun,” Jongin stammered, taking in the other’s appearance. He looked a lot better – handsome now. “What? How?” he asked the other. His heart was beating fast, both from the sudden attack and from the man in front of him. Sehun had his hands on each side of Jongin’s face, caging him in his intoxicating warmth. Sehun stared at him with a smile yet, that smile made him nervous. Sehun never smiled at him. The last time; he only smirked. He teased but this time he was smiling. Sehun tilted his head and leaned in, saying nothing.

Naturally, like a pathetic, needy human, Jongin heated up. He trembled as Sehun leaned closer and shut his eyes keenly, “I brought a gift for you,” Sehun whispered so close to his ears. His voice sent natural bolts onto Jongin’s skin, flaming his desires the way souls burn in hell. He opened his eyes to look at Sehun and barely heard himself asked, “What gift?” His body arched towards Sehun, craving for the touch and heat. Sehun wore a plain black shirt with a pair of dirty blue jeans. “A gift for being a good boy the last time,” he said, pulling back to give Jongin some space. He stepped back and turned around, leaving Jongin eager by the door.

Jongin stayed still for a moment to catch his breath. He was still in a daze. He did not expect everything that just happened, especially seeing Sehun in his place, “How did you get in?” Jongin asked, picking up his bag and food as he made his way towards the kitchen. He glanced at the other and noticed Sehun frowning at his phone. When he realized Sehun wasn’t in the mood to reply, Jongin decided to just eat. He watched the other while he stuffed his mouth and pretended to look away when Sehun glanced at him.

“I have my ways,” Sehun finally replied, a sly smile on his face. He walks over and joins Jongin at the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he watches him eat. “Have you eaten?” Jongin decided to ask when Sehun kept staring. “Food, yes.  _ Dessert _ , soon.” Sehun answered, affectless though his eyes bore deeper desires. Jongin looked away quickly, understanding what Sehun meant by dessert.

“You said you brought a gift for me?” Jongin remembered Sehun mentioning about it but he couldn’t spot anything that looked like a gift anywhere. “Please don’t tell me your presence is the gift.” Jongin huffed and rolled his eyes playfully only to be returned by an amused chuckle. There was an endearment in his eyes and for once, Jongin loved the look on Sehun’s face. Sehun looked relaxed, without the burden of whatever veiled and murky – Sehun is an epitome of beauty. Every part of him is perfect. Despite the scar on his cheek and forehead, his skin was still healthy, smooth and glowing. He is pale unlike Jongin.

“Done staring?” Sehun asked, catching Jongin off guard and quickly he shook his head and gobbled down his food. He was hyper aware of Sehun’s eyes on him and it made him nervous, hesitant and insecure. He wasn’t as perfect as Sehun. He had his fair share of imperfections. “Now, you’re staring.” He mumbled, finishing the last bit of his noodles.

“I like looking at pretty boys.” Sehun instantly replied and Jongin glanced at the other in surprise. He wasn’t pretty, “I am not pretty,” he mumbled and turned around to dump the leftovers in the wastebasket. He cleaned up and got himself a glass of water, totally ignoring Sehun who was watching him; intently. Sehun moved, taking slow steps towards him and Jongin nervously gulped down his water, anticipating the other.

“I believe that’s for me to decide. And you; You’re one pretty boy.” Sehun claimed in his low, smoky voice. Jongin smiled despite his heart clenching weirdly at the compliment. “Has no one ever called you beautiful before?” Sehun reached to slowly hold him and turned Jongin to face him. Jongin shook his head, “Never really,” he smiled sadly. He felt small under Sehun’s eyes despite being almost the same height. He felt small, like a child leaning in for comfort from the other.

“Why?” Sehun asked and pushed Jongin to lean against the counter. He caged Jongin in his hold, sharing the intoxicating warmth. It was too personal for Jongin but he liked it. He loved the way their chest touched. He enjoyed having Sehun’s leg in between his. “No one cared enough to look.” He answered vaguely, making a mistake by glancing into Sehun’s eyes. They went dark. They looked murderous and for a moment, Jongin felt scared.

“It’s a shame.” He whispered quietly and chuckled, “I want you to head to your room.” Sehun stated huskily with a smirk, taking two steps back and Jongin watched curiously. “Shower, with the shower gel I kept in the bathroom.” He instructed, still with that pleased smirk. Jongin bounced on his toes unconsciously, excited to see what Sehun had left for him in there. He absolutely didn’t expect Sehun to be someone who’d prepare things like this and it really sparked Jongin’s interest as to what was waiting for him in the bathroom.

He moved first and glanced over his shoulders to see if Sehun was following him. His bed was just the way it was in the morning; neat and tidy. He took curious, small steps towards the bathroom and when he reached, he instantly widened his eyes in surprise at the medium sized, red coloured shower gel by the sink. He got closer and glanced back to see Sehun leaning against the door. He took the bottle and popped the cap opened, taking a lungful of the sweet scent. “Strawberry?” he looked at Sehun, still smelling the red gel. “It suits you,” Sehun answered and Jongin turned to see the other item that was placed next to the shower gel.

“What’s this?” he asked and picked up the folded items. It was a red and white coloured skater skirt and a soft brown cropped sweater. Jongin hung his jaw low and turned to face Sehun with the skirt and sweater in his hands. He flushed so red, embarrassed and confused with the pieces. “Ten minutes and I want you out, smelling like fresh strawberries with this pretty skirt and sweater.” Sehun instructed, “This is only half of the gift.” He said, pushing off the door.

“You...you want me to wear the skirt?” Jongin hesitated, looking at the skirt, then at Sehun. Sehun nods, “For me, will you put it on and be my pretty baby?”

Jongin swallowed and stared at the skirt, blood rushing down to between his legs. Shivers travelled all over his body. He anticipated what Sehun had in mind and briefly, he nodded. “I’ll wait outside,” Sehun said and left the door open.

Sehun scowled as soon as he turned away from the bathroom and reached for the vibrating phone in his pocket. He answered the call and walked to the window, listening to the instructions from the caller. “It’s under control.” He spoke, staring out of the window intently. He could still hear water running in the bathroom and continued, “Sent some men to settle the matter and dealt with it myself days back.”

He listened and hummed then frowned and sighed, “How urgent?” he rubbed his temples. He glanced towards the bathroom when he heard the shower turning off. “Okay,” he answered and disconnected the line. He heads towards the bed and waits for Jongin to walk out of the bathroom. Faint, strawberry scent filled the air and he heard Jongin mumbling about the skirt. He sat and leaned back on the bed and slowly with timid steps, Jongin appeared from the bathroom.

He was extremely embarrassed, hands fidgeting, trying its best to pull the skirt down down in hopes to cover up his exposed legs. But,  _ oh _ , how Sehun loved the view. He licked his lips and continued staring; every inch of the boy’s exposed body was delectable. He watched how the skirt hung perfectly just over his ass, the cropped sweater exposing his tummy and slowly, he looked at the boy. He was avoiding eye contact. Sehun smirked and scoffed softly. Jongin was innocent yet so slutty. He may be all shy and embarrassed but the way his body was reacting to Sehun said otherwise. “What a precious one,” Sehun thinks but says nothing. 

“Come here,” he called the other and timidly, Jongin walked over. He kept pulling the skirt down to cover his front and it was starting to annoy Sehun. Sehun groaned, displeased and pushed his hands away once Jongin was in his reach. He pulled him close and pushed his face onto Jongin’s warm skin. He took a deep breath, “You smell so sweet,” he praised and planted a soft kiss on his navel. Jongin hissed and shivered and to tease him further, Sehun ran his palms down his front and felt Jongin twitched, pronto. He was so responsive already, “Eager, huh?” he asked and groped the other’s globes, leaving Jongin no chance to reply. They fit perfectly in his hands and with the skirt barely covering him, Sehun caught glimpses of Jongin’s pretty cock too.

“I…” Jongin stuttered and grabbed Sehun’s shoulder for support. Sehun continued fondling his ass, spreading his cheeks open and that got Jongin weak, “I am…” he answered, breathing heavily. 

“Well, you haven’t seen what I’ve prepared for you.” Sehun leered and took out the items he brought along, tucked in his jeans – a pocket sized vibrator and a butt plug. “It’s your turn to be pleasured and cared for…” Sehun whispered, keeping the items on the bed and pulled Jongin closer with his hands going underneath the skirt to cup his butt. “Will you lie down on the bed for me?” he urged him, and watched Jongin crawl onto bed. Sehun smirked and reached to spank his exposed butt, resulting in Jongin falling on the bed. He turned around to face Sehun, awkwardly fidgeting with his skirt. “I have to say,” Sehun got on the bed and kneeled over Jongin’s side, trapping him with his weight.

The look on Jongin’s face was worth watching. He was nervous; light shivers could be sensed. But, he was also excited – anticipating eagerly what Sehun was about to do to him. His thick, luscious lips trembled for air, releasing a breathy moan. His toes curled and his back arched. It was a sight to behold. “I have to say, you took care of me so well the other day…” Sehun drew circles on Jongin’s stomach, pleased with the reaction he was getting from him. Using his other hand, Sehun pushed the skirt up and exposed the twitching cock. “I couldn’t stop thinking of returning the favor.”

Jongin gasped and brought his legs closer, trying to conceal that little bit of himself from Sehun’s scrutinizing gaze. The finger over his stomach trailed further up to his nipple, flicking and teasing until it was difficult for Jongin to suppress his moans. He grabbed the sheets and arched his back and squirmed on the bed when Sehun bent down to blow over his hardening cock. “Sehun! Oh…!” Jongin moaned, sitting up but Sehun pushed him back down.

“Do you trust me, pretty boy?” He asked.

Jongin took a few seconds to weigh his options. “Do you?” Sehun asked again and without thinking twice, Jongin nodded. “Good, now turn over and get on all fours for me, pretty boy.” Sehun said and gave Jongin’s ass another slap. The jiggle made him smile and he reached over to the bed side table for the brand new, strawberry flavoured lube. “Are you ready?” he asked, giving Jongin’s left cheek a squeeze and spanking it hard when he gets no answer, “Y-yes,” Jongin answered clearly – knowing what was going to happen.

Sehun uncapped the bottle and smeared a great amount onto his fingers, warming it nicely before massaging them gently over the rim of Jongin’s hole. He snickered and teased a finger in, pulling out immediately. “Look at you, so desperate to suck…” he teased and pushed his middle finger in without warning. He was tight but he didn’t need to loosen him up. He just wanted to tease. He took the plug and spreaded the remaining lube over it and pushed it in, causing Jongin to fall on his chest, screaming in surprise, “Ohh please! Sehun!” he grabbed the sheets tightly, squeezing and sucking the plug in with his desperate and needy hole. It felt good but it wasn’t as good as Sehun’s thick length.

“So pretty,” Sehun praised and got out of bed and walked towards Jongin’s wardrobe. His wardrobe was simple; shirts, t-shirts and pants neatly arranged and easily, Sehun found what he needed and took all five with him. Jongin watched him from bed, still on all fours obediently. “I’m going to tie you up,” Sehun waved the ties and got back on the bed. “Hands at the back,” he said and tied Jongin’s hands. “Allow me,” he whispered, taking Jongin’s now hard cock to between his legs. “We don’t want it arched,” Sehun explained and pouted playfully at Jongin’s confused and surprised face. Next, he tied around his thighs, knees and ankles and one specifically over his crotch. Jongin laid flat over his front on the bed.

“Are you not going to…” Jongin choked on his words when Sehun tugged on his hard cock, binding something around the tip. He couldn’t see what Sehun was doing, but the pleased smirk on his face made him scared. Yet, he doesn’t know – his senses were divided between enjoying Sehun’s touch on his cock and fear. “Wh-what are you doing?” he squirmed. He felt useless. He couldn’t move his hands; he could hardly move. “What are you putting?” he gasped, groaning and whining over the sensitivity from Sehun’s touch on his thighs, cock and balls.

“A vibrator, pretty boy.” Sehun chuckled and moved aside. He watched over his artwork and leaned down to whisper, “That’s your present.”

Jongin shook his head. How can it be a present when he’s restricted and tied with a vibrator on his cock? He was already desperate. “Sehun…” he whined, shifting a little to look at Sehun but when he moved, the plug in his ass hole worked him up. “I prefer you over these, Sehun…” Jongin tried to reason, begging for the actual thing but Sehun refused to listen to him and reached over to his legs. Jongin watched with a thundering heart that was playing an uncomfortable beat of drum roll. 

Sehun smiled – if they were in another situation, the smile would have made Jongin feel a lot better. Sehun’s smile was beautiful and his eyes glowed like bright stars on a cloudless night. However, right now that same smile warned Jongin – a tricked sweetness. And indeed, it was a coy. Jongin yelped and screamed, squirmed on the bed and tried to hold onto something but his hands were bound together and he had nothing to hold too.

“Sehun!!” he moaned, “Sehun… Ahhh, Sehun, please…” he cried as sensitivity hit him, triggering all his nerves, giving him an ache that needed attention desperately. Sehun tilted his head and watched, looming over Jongin’s squirming body, “You look so pretty, baby….” He said, “I want you to moan, react to the vibrator and bring yourself to climax pretty boy,” Sehun instructed and watched Jongin nod, doing as he said. He moaned – moans velvety, smooth and destructive. “Look how well you’re taking the plug,” Sehun praised, watching Jongin’s smooth butt squeeze the plug in, clenching and unclenching around it.

“Sehun…ahhh, pl-please…” Jongin moaned. He tried to rub his thighs together but it was impossible to move. He squirmed on the bed, “Ahhh,” he whined again, and Sehun stared at the red, hardened cock. It twitched and throbbed. He smirked and soon, it started to leak with precum, “Look at you,” Sehun stroked the leaking tip with his finger and wiped it off Jongin’s lips, “Come on, pretty boy… Come for me,” he urged and pulled Jongin’s hardened nipple harshly, causing him to jerk and spasm in an immediate strained orgasm. “Sehun!!!!” Jongin moaned over his throat with tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Sehun, please…” he begged desperately. He wanted to be free. He wanted Sehun. He desperately needed Sehun in him, “Please… I want you in me, Sehun.” he begged, almost on the verge of crying but Sehun silenced him with a kiss, “Shhh,” Sehun whispered over his lips, and kissed the other again. “That’s reward number one for being a really good boy,” Sehun praised, pushing his hands into Jongin’s soft locks.

Jongin was getting hard again and this time, it was fast. The kiss only fired more of his desperation. “I want you to continue being a good boy.” Sehun said, getting out of the bed. Jongin watched Sehun in confusion, “Where are you going?” he asked but gasped a second later, remembering the vibration between his legs. He groaned and moaned lightly, shutting his eyes to compose himself, “I have to leave…”

“What!?” Jongin screamed, “No- ah!!” Jongin moaned, “Don’t leave me like this!!” Jongin cried, thrashing around in bed. Jongin wanted to believe Sehun was joking but the look in his eyes; he wasn’t. He was serious. He was leaving. “Sehun please… free me.” Jongin begged.

“I’ll be back, pretty boy.” Sehun promised.

Jongin shook his head, “No… Please, I can’t be left in this state,” he reasoned, squirming on bed once again as his nerves tingled, pushing him into another round of an embarrassing orgasm. “Trust me, I will be back. I won’t be gone for long…” Sehun said and watched Jongin jerked into another orgasm. “Be a good boy for me, Jongin. I will be back with an actual reward.” He said and left before Jongin could whine and cry, beg and moan to be released. He heard Jongin moaning as he locked the door and ran down the stairs with a smirk, dialling the last number on his log.

Jongin started to whimper in bed. He was angry and frustrated. He wanted Sehun to fuck him but that didn’t happen. He underestimated the other. Now tied up with a vibrator on his dick and a plug in his hole, Jongin wished for nothing but a proper orgasm. Yet, he couldn’t. Just as he reached his peak, the orgasm didn't hit him as he expected. It frustrated him terribly. He felt warm liquid sliding in between his legs. He cummed but it did not satisfy him. He couldn’t even touch himself, couldn’t rub himself against the bed. There was nothing he could do to bring himself to full orgasm. Jongin sobbed and moaned, twitched and jerked, reacting sensitively to the vibrator.

It felt long. He had no idea how long it had been since Sehun left but it felt long. He had multiple forced orgasms and his cock ached and throbbed, painfully sensitive and as time passed, it became more and more responsive to the vibration. He was getting tired too. His throat felt dry, he no longer had the energy to moan and tears streamed down his eyes each time he was forced into another orgasm. He wanted the vibrator to stop working. He was in pain. He needed Sehun to come back and hold him. He thought of punching Sehun but he needed the other to hold and kiss him more, shower him with care. Jongin sobbed again. His limbs gave out completely.

He must have been out of consciousness to not realize Sehun had returned until he felt kisses on his shoulders and his dried tears being licked away. “Hey, pretty boy…” Sehun whispered against his ears and Jongin jerked into another painful orgasm. He couldn’t look at Sehun. He felt broken and tired. Everything ached; his hands, his stomach, his legs and most of all, his unloved, ignored, over-edged cock. “I’ll untie you now.” Sehun announced, turning him around to face the bed again. He switched off the vibrator by surprise and Jongin gasped for air; as if being saved from drowning. Sehun then moved Jongin to the clean side of the bed, avoiding the mess on the sheets. For an instant, Jongin felt cared.

Sehun untied him, staring from his hands, thighs, ankles and lastly, freed his cock. He cradled Jongin in his arms, “Are you tired?” he asked, looking at the mess on the bed and Jongin’s dishevelled state. He fixed Jongin’s hair with a smile as the tired one leaned against his chest. He was breathing heavily. “How many times did you climax, pretty boy?” he massaged Jongin’s tired hands while waiting for an answer. The other seemed to appreciate his effort and calmed down, “I lost count,” his voice trembled huskily.

“I’ll get you some water…” Sehun tapped Jongin’s bare waist as he moved off the bed. The other curled instantly, revealing his stuffed hole to Sehun. Jongin didn’t look like he remembered having something in his hole as he curled pitifully. However, Sehun caught his hands moving between his legs, “It’s me who’s supposed to give you the final climax, Jongin. Can you wait for me and control the ache?” he spoke and Jongin turned to face him in surprise. He gave Sehun a pitiful, innocent look, “I cannot bear the pain anymore, Sehun.” he whined and pushed his hands under his cropped sweater to play with his nipples.

“I want to be mad at you.” He cried, “For leaving me alone, whining and moaning like a bitch.” He expressed weakly but the anger and dissatisfaction was evident in his voice. “Please, Sehun… Just please,” he begged and Sehun made his way back to Jongin. He knelt by the bed and pushed his fingers into Jongin’s damp hair, “I will baby. Let me get you some water first.”

Jongin watched Sehun walk off. He continued staring at the door, thinking of how sweetly Sehun had reassured him. Sehun cared for him and Jongin didn’t think Sehun would have bothered with the minimal need. He never had anyone giving him water during sex but yes, this was another thing. Still, Jongin appreciated the attention. He felt needier. He wanted more of Sehun. When Sehun returned with a bottle of water, he helped Jongin up and watched him gulp it down with a smile. He smiled a lot.

“Why did you leave?” Jongin asked after catching his breath. His voice was a lot better after finishing half a bottle of water. He felt sober, as if he was drunk earlier on. Maybe, he was drunk – drunk in lust. “I had some matters to settle.” Sehun answered.

“Seriously?” Jongin scoffed, unhappily. “So urgent that you left me…”

“Urgent” Sehun interrupted him.

Jongin scoffed and stared. He looked for possible new cuts and bruises on Sehun’s face but there were none so he brought his legs up and rested his chin over his knees. “You’re in a gang, aren’t you?” he asked, staring at his feet. He avoided looking at Sehun.

“Are you scared?” Sehun questioned back and pushed Jongin to lie down on bed. Sehun got above Jongin and straddled the other’s hips, pressing down on his sensitive cock. Jongin shut his eyes and breathed heavily, “Should I be afraid of you?” he reached to unbutton Sehun’s shirt eagerly – it was happening.

“Do you want to be afraid of me?” Sehun asked as he slipped out of his shirt. He then got out of his pants and returned to straddle Jongin who was already looking like a mess. He didn’t have to make much effort to rile the other up, get him all hard and needy. “No, I don’t want to be afraid of you.”

“Good,” The smirk on Sehun’s face sent punches to Jongin’s guts and he yelped in surprise when Sehun pushed his legs up, “Hold them up,” Sehun instructed and got comfortable between Jongin’s legs. He blew lightly over Jongin’s clenching hole and only at that instant, Jongin remembered, “Pull it out, Sehun. Please…”

Sehun laughed and lapped over the hole to the length of Jongin’s red, arched cock. He grabbed hold of Jongin’s leg, keeping the boy in place and continued eating him out. “Sehun!” Jongin screamed and reached out to pull Sehun’s hair, “Please, Sehun! Please…”

“I have to clean you up, baby.” He licked and sucked Jongin’s balls, humming in content over the taste and reaction he was getting. Jongin’s hole clenched around the plug and for a brief second, he disliked how Jongin was taking in the plug. He groaned and pulled it out and forced his tongue and fingers in. “I can’t believe you’re still tight…” Sehun mumbled, adding another finger in, pumping three fingers into Jongin’s wet hole.

“Please…” Jongin begged and tried to reach for his cock. Sehun slapped his hands off and moved away. He got off the bed and dragged Jongin by his legs to the side of the bed. “Suck,” he told the other. Jongin moved weakly on the bed to lie down, Sehun standing above him; half hard cock waiting to exploit Jongin’s throat. Jongin opened his mouth eagerly and welcomed Sehun’s thick cock in his mouth, taking the other to the base. He moaned, sending vibrations to Sehun’s cock as he thrusted balls deep without mercy. Sehun was at his own speed, not minding Jongin squirming on the bed, breathless.

Sehun pulled out for a moment, leaving a thread of saliva between his hard cock and Jongin’s thick lips for him to catch his breath. “I am going to build you up and break you,” he groaned and pushed in back. He hit the back of Jongin’s throat, thrusting in perfect rhythm and reached out to pump Jongin’s length. He felt Jongin moaned. The other arched under him and sucked harder on his cock, taking him deeper than he was. Jongin was close; Sehun felt him throbbed and twitched but he didn’t want Jongin to come just yet, so he let go and pulled out of Jongin’s mouth.

“You’re killing me, Sehun.” Jongin cried, in a nerve wrecking, overstimulated cock anguish. “Come here,” Sehun said sweetly, turning Jongin around and pinned his legs up to his chest, “Shhh, don’t cry baby, I’ll give it to you.” He assured and pushed in. Jongin moaned as the fullness spread him open. The pleasure of finally having Sehun in him sends Jongin to the edge.

Sehun pushed in painfully slow but the comfort on Jongin’s face riled him up to pound in without mercy. He hits Jongin’s prostate immediately and Jongin climaxes in a blink, screaming and moaning in pleasure. White ropes dripped out his twitching cock but that didn’t stop Sehun to continue pounding in him, overstimulating him. He continued to pound, hitting the same spot as he chased after his own climax. Jongin got hard again and started clenching around Sehun’s cock as he fucked himself back.

“Look at you baby, so needy for another release…” Sehun teased and pounded harder, breathing heavily. He groaned and moaned too, getting desperate to reach his own climax. “Fuck, Sehun!” Jongin pushed Sehun back with his foot, getting overstimulated as he clenched harder around Sehun’s thick cock, sucking like a needy, desperate bitch. Sehun grabbed Jongin’s legs and pushed them apart and pounded harder, hitting balls deep and moaned, “I’m going to….again Sehun!” Jongin screamed shamelessly, fisting the sheets under him and he heard Sehun whispering “together”. 

It was heart wrecking in a way Jongin felt his heart ripping apart in contentment as he felt Sehun’s release in him. Jongin throbbed and twitched too as he cummed at the same time, milking Sehun dry. He felt Sehun’s remnants dripping between his legs. He felt so good. Sehun was breathing heavily above him and Jongin watched him in his after sex glow. “You okay?” Sehun asked him, pulling out with a groan and a deep moan from the back of his throat.

Jongin nodded sleepily, “Tired, pretty boy?” Sehun laughed and stared at him. Jongin nodded again, “I can’t move.”

“You have to get cleaned, pretty boy.”

“Help me?” Jongin asked and caught the surprised look on Sehun’s face. It was only for a brief moment, “Sure,” he smirked and carried Jongin bridal style to the bathroom.

  
  


\--//--

Who was he? He was questioned a few times about his identity yet it was not something he revealed to someone easily. He wasn’t an easy person to begin with – he had many layers. Each layer hid something and the secret was better off unspoken, untouched. As a matter of fact, Sehun had one obvious identity which could not be hidden. It was as clear as a bright day. It reflected upon him like a reflection in the mirror – he was affiliated to a gang.

It wasn’t an ordinary gang; the connection traveled deep down to its roots of existence where learning and knowing about it would uncover lots of hidden, dark secrets – of individuals, company and the government. They worked behind the scenes, very rarely making their presence known. However, in some circumstances, selected matters had to be settled openly and that kind of settlement fell upon Sehun. By the end of the day, he reports matters to the higher ups in the organization.

He operates with a group of reliable men. They were selected by skills just as Sehun was. Sehun was led into the illegal world when he was nineteen – he had saved a woman from getting shot. Though, he wasn’t supposed to. His skills were watched and observed by someone and his profile was targeted. He was recruited like any other ordinary person would when they got hired for a job. Only thing was, Sehun’s job was considered illegal and the money he earned was from blood and tears; black money.

Sehun had recently found an addiction; a need he can never let go. It’s a fascination between pleasure and indulgence in sex. He never had the urge for sex but it was that one fateful night where he was ignited with the idea of endless sex. He had his fair share of experiences with the many boys and girls that were thrown at him but this; his very own addiction was one of a kind. Sehun was guarded around the boy at first but the innocence in his soul reflected through his eyes. Jongin was his name. The boy wasn’t an enemy and although he was innocent, he had a dark, demonic side too. He thirsted for Sehun. It was too obvious to ignore. Sehun enjoyed the attention. He loved the lustful gazes. He watched the other tame his desires and when he knew the other wouldn’t be able to control them, Sehun took charge and unleashed the boy’s wildest desires.

It was comforting to have someone who’d trust you in sex and Sehun loved that. He loved the emotions Jongin shared through his touches. His whines; they’re needy and intoxicating. They made Sehun lose control and when that happens, the poor boy gets tortured. Sehun would tease him further, to hear him whine and beg for more. He was what Sehun needed for a bed partner and Jongin gave him all without questions. It was so easy to rile him up. Sehun stands baffled at times – was he that good or was the boy just so responsive and sensitive to him? Sehun simply had to stare and the other would shiver like a puppy in heat.

Sehun thought of the boy when he returned to his small, dark space. He shared the loft with a friend who was also a part of the gang. They worked together once but most of the time, they worked independently. Sehun had no one of his own. He had no family and the boy’s presence kept him sane in the dark world. Sehun wouldn’t admit it out loud but he would anticipate his time with the boy. If he could, he’d see the boy every day. However, he couldn’t; personal indulgence must be kept a secret, hidden from the eyes of the enemy. He had enemies – more than he could count.

Sehun barely slept. It had always been that way for him. He’d get a few hours of sleep and he’ll be up, staring at the nothingness in the dark night. He worked mostly in the hours of darkness – when the good of the city slept and the bad of the city rises, conquering the shady nights. It caused a mess to his sleeping pattern. When he couldn’t get the sleep he needed, he’ll smoke until he could see the first light in the sky. On some nights, he’d fuck Jongin senseless ‘til dawn and get that little sleep he needed when he returned. Sehun never stayed back with Jongin. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t sleep with another presence next to him, reminding him in a mocking tone that they’ll leave someday. He’d rather watch the other snore softly and creep out into his own world where he was alone and comfortable.

Sehun glanced at his phone on the table across the room when the vibration resonated through the empty room. No one had his number except for people in the organization that were linked to him and the call reminded him that his reality will always be dark. He pressed the cigarette butt into the ashtray and blew smoke into the air as he walked to grab his phone. It’s the usual “Private Number”.

“48AH,” he mumbled his code name to the caller. They didn’t have a fancy code name in the organization. Their code name highlighted their rank and role and Sehun carried a high rank based on his performance and years of service; he was a level A-Hitman. He kept his expression straight as he listened to the orders. He was to take down a man in 24 hours and information will be sent to him so he could proceed.

“What about bargains?” Sehun imagined a deal coming from the victim and he doesn’t want to waste time listening to it. “He has nothing to offer us anymore. He played us out the first time and we’re not falling for it the second time.”

“Okay. Will report back once done.” Sehun disconnected the line. He doesn’t question the background of his victim. He never needed to bother with their details, all he had to do was to get his job done. Getting to know victims could lead him to an attachment. He avoided that. The information he usually received before the task highlighted the victims’ most frequently visited places and time of visits.

Sehun heard a subtle knock from his door and walked over to grab the parcel from underneath it. It was usually slid under the door, never given by hand. He pulled out the papers from the envelope and read through all the information he needed to know. His target was a corporate owner. Sehun scoffed to himself as he read more. Rich men never learned. They assumed they had power with money and tried to venture in the dark world using their business tricks. They failed to realize; the underworld was a dangerous place.

Sehun got ready in no time and put on his usual jacket over a t-shirt. He slid his gun in the holster attached to his waistband and headed out, ready for action. Sehun had the important details memorized and made a quick plan in his head. He kept the common citizen façade as he strolled around the corporate building, eyeing the entrance and waited for the man’s presence. He watched as he sipped on a cup of coffee. A heavily tinted car slid into the private parking space and the driver rushed out to get the door. Sehun pretended to blow on his coffee as he watched the man from behind his sunglasses. The other looked around – clearly, nervous.

Sehun kept an eye for almost an hour before he made a move. It was smooth on Sehun’s part. No one noticed him entering the building nor did anyone noticed him getting into the cabin. The man jumped to his feet immediately when he realized who Sehun was and attempted to reach for his phone, “That’s a bad idea,” Sehun said ever calmly. He had done this so many times; he’d lost count but it’s always the same old reaction from his target.

“We can discuss,” he stated and sat back carefully when Sehun made himself comfortable on the leather chair across the table. “How do you want to do this?” Sehun asked, ignoring the man’s offer. He expected the bargain. They always tried. Sehun pulled out his gun, ignoring the sweaty man in front of him. He then slowly screwed a suppressor onto the end of the gun and aimed at the man. “Let me talk to your boss.” He requested, “There has to be a way out of this.”

“Your way out was to stick to the deal made but you businessmen always thought you knew better,” Sehun mused and pulled the trigger. He was wasting his time and if he stayed any longer, the man would only continue begging for a second chance. No, Sehun doesn’t fall for anyone’s begging – maybe one, but that’s a perfect, beautiful and special exception. 

The man's lifeless body plopped onto the table and Sehun walked out of the cabin, out of the building like a shadow, unnoticed by anyone.

Sehun could still feel the rush in his blood after he escaped. Escaping safely wasn’t an easy task. At times, he would get caught but he still managed to get away. Sehun remembered the last time; the night Jongin found him. That was a reminder of what could happen to him if he was careless but thankfully, he was meant to live longer – Jongin had found him.  _ ‘Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,’ _ his mind chanted and unconsciously, he dwelled in the memories of the sweet boy. He imagined Jongin sprawled on the bed looking like a mess, in a mess he made.  _ Oh _ , Sehun loved what he saw. He loved how Jongin looked; naked and tied, red and hot, needy and messy, tired but whiny. He was a whole package of weakness for Sehun. No one was able to make Sehun lose his control but Jongin did and he treasured the boy for that.

Sehun managed to distract himself from the thoughts of Jongin and slipped into a café. He flipped his dual layered jacket before entering and stood in line to order lunch. He could hear the sirens blasting from the very street and hid the smile of his away – the police will not be able to do anything once they knew it was a matter of the underworld. Sehun sat by the corner and stared out of the window where he could get a clear view of the building. Police cars and officers surrounded the place, reporters found their way there for something to feed the public with and in the next five minutes, an ambulance rushed by. Sehun scoffed and pulled his plate of pasta close. He started eating without minding anyone; especially the girls unabashedly staring straight at Sehun. Sehun twirled his fork and continued listening. He picked up an elderly couple’s conversation, “There has been a death in the building,” the woman said to her husband. She sounded worried. “There have been too many cases these days. I hope the cops will be able to stop them.” The husband replied and Sehun glanced towards them.

The woman smiled as she caught him watching, “What a handsome, young man you are.” She praised him and Sehun heard giggles from the girls in front of him. He glared at them. One of the girls smiled at him, body language suggestive but he simply rolled his eyes and focused on his plate. If it was Jongin giving him the suggestive smile, he would have reacted but unfortunately, they annoyed him to his bones. He finished his pasta quickly and walked out of the café.

Sehun stopped in his tracks when a sleek black sedan flickered its light at him. He made his way to the car and hopped in, “Always so quick,” the person who was driving greeted him with an amused chuckle. “And you always take your sweet time,” Sehun answered and raised his left leg up against the dashboard. “They cleared up by the way,” the other mumbled and Sehun hummed back, “That’s suspiciously fast,” Sehun glanced towards the other.

“It was expected. They knew how you worked and were prepared to clean up any evidence.”

Sehun scoffed, “Where are we heading?” he asked, looking forward as they drove through the busy road.

“The Polo Club. One of the bosses dropped by so he invited some of us to join him for lunch.”

Sehun glanced over to Chanyeol and raised his eyebrows at the other, “No wonder you’re overly dressed.”

Chanyeol punched him, “I dress like this all the time.”

“I have to report about my task first,” Sehun mumbled and pulled out his phone. He dialled a number and recited his ID code to the receiver robotically, “Task cleared.” He informed and provided general reports, “No casualties, no witnesses, a clean shot.”

Five minutes later, Sehun straightened up and sighed, “How long do you think we’ll be here?” he asked Chanyeol after disconnecting the call. The other shrugged and passed through the club’s guarded gate without any trouble. Sehun adjusted his pants when he got out of the car and stared at the security check by the entrance. It was weird – the trust level was questionable although they all worked under the same organization. However, Sehun understood. If they were to trust one another easily, there would be issues in their system and they would never reach where they’re now.

“48AH,” Sehun muttered his ID code to the security and passed through the security check after surrendering his gun. He waited for Chanyeol and walked in together. The gathering had started and their presence alerted all the other members. Sehun forced a smile on his face and shook hands with the other members. Some of them were talking about the most recent incident and his presence alerted the boss, “48AH,” he welcomed Sehun with open arms and big smiles, “You’re a jewel to us,” he praised and Sehun said nothing in return. He only smiled and lowered his head.

“I did what I was supposed to do.” He offered a simple reply but his boss continued to praise him. Sehun hated it; with praises comes expectations and he didn’t want their expectations for him to go higher. He hated disappointing people. “Thank you for the food, I’ll eat well.” He said and left the man to brag about him to the others. Sehun found his way to Chanyeol and joined the other.

“You have to deal with it,” Chanyeol mocked him. Sehun stared ahead at the crowd and leaned back against the chair. Everyone got to their seats and soon an announcement was made – a meeting was held; discussing an upcoming mission. The mission was considered huge because otherwise no meeting will be conducted with the elite and capable members of the organization. Sehun took notes by listening intently. His role would be minor this time and he was thankful. He didn’t have to handle the toughest and burdensome tasks. He’ll be a backup and he was more than glad to be one.

After hours of discussion, Sehun crossed his legs and smirked when a group of highly underdressed dancers graced the party, “Here comes your favourite entertainment,” Sehun glanced at Chanyeol. The other looked mesmerized and Sehun could imagine how Chanyeol would be spending his next few hours. “You don’t mind going back alone do you?” Chanyeol asked without looking at Sehun. Sehun scoffed and shook his head, “I expected. You get a ride. I’ll take the car.” Sehun demanded for the keys and reluctantly, Chanyeol tossed him the bunch.

“Eat first,” Chanyeol reminded him.

“It’s already five in the evening,” Sehun replied. He didn’t realize how quickly time flew by.

“I have somewhere to be,” Sehun said and gave one of the dancers a look when she tried to rub herself against him. “Are you seriously ditching fun for something boring?” Chanyeol pulled the dancer close and had her straddled his lap. He nuzzled his face into her breasts and hummed happily, giving Sehun a look. Chanyeol was already distracted when she rolled her hips against him. Sehun looked away and saw a chance to escape. The fun part of the party lured him to reach out to his very own pleasure.

Sehun drove the car back and parked it in the basement. He preferred walking to that one place and quickly, without delaying, Sehun made his way to the main street. He looked forward to seeing that one shop with a red and yellow striped sign board. When he was almost there, he slowed down on purpose; taking each step slowly. He was greeted by an empty store as he walked past it. Sehun hesitated for a bit and decided to stay out and watched. He couldn’t spot that one person. He looked; moving his eyes about but the other wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Then, Sehun saw a figure walking out from the furthest row in the shop with a basket in hand. What he didn’t expect was a Jongin trailing after the figure. Sehun expected Jongin to look professional but he was surprised; Jongin was giggling. He even clung onto the other and acted cute. Slowly, Sehun moved to the side so his presence would be hidden and he could watch Jongin without being caught. Sehun could taste a weird bitterness in his mouth as he continued watching. Jongin teased and pouted, he whined and laughed. The other man was laughing too. He looked like he knew Jongin well.

Sehun shut his eyes and licked his lips slowly. There was no use in staring like a creep. He opened his eyes and glanced at Jongin once again before walking over to the glass door and pushed it open. With a foot in, he glanced towards Jongin with a smirk and the look on the other’s was his favourite. Clearly, Jongin did not expect to see him here and the way his eyes were shaking made him smile. Jongin tried so hard to maintain his focus on the man by the counter but he was clearly distracted by Sehun who was simply touching the items on the shelf.

“I’ll see you some other time, Jongin,” the man said. Sehun glanced to his side with a curious look, “Drop by the university some time. You can’t have online classes all the time.” The man complained and Sehun once again, looked at Jongin. The tall male gathered his shopping bag and headed out with a blinding smile.

The shop was filled with silence when the guy left and Sehun continued looking meaninglessly at the items on the shelf. He was having fun stepping on Jongin’s sky rocketing nervousness. He felt the other’s intent gaze on him. He listened to a set of nervous breathing too but it was impossible – he was imagining it and he wanted Jongin against this shelf; flushed and naked.

Sehun shook his head and scoffed lightly. He continued his slow steps to the end of the row and leaned against the shelf to face Jongin. He crossed his foot and gave Jongin an inviting look. Sehun slanted his head. The other licked his lips and nipped on his bottom lip innocently. He still wasn’t moving but the way he was grabbing the edge of the counter told Sehun he was expecting to be called.

“You’re such a needy whore, aren’t you?” Sehun started slowly but the heaviness in his voice pushed a gasp out of the other. Jongin looked so small to him and that made Sehun even more frustrated. He needed the boy in front of him. “First, you were latching yourself to the other and now look at you, trembling like a leaf in front of me.” Sehun muttered and watched colours glow on Jongin’s cheeks.

“Who was he?” Sehun asked and that only added to his frustration at how nosy he sounded. He didn’t care who the other was but hated witnessing it. “A friend from college.” Jongin answered and thankfully without asking, he took small steps towards Sehun. He stopped at the door and glanced at it. He was considering something and his action made Sehun smile. Jongin turned the ‘Open’ sign around to ‘Closed’ and headed over to Sehun. “You look unhappy.” Jongin teased with a smile and Sehun finds that behaviour rather brave. “Were you jealous?” He asked again and stepped into Sehun’s space.

Up close, Jongin looked adorable in his red buttoned up t-shirt, tucked nicely in his black jeans. Sehun bit the insides of his cheeks and gazed lazily at the other. “I wasn’t.” he answered, “But I hated witnessing you rub yourself over a man.”

Jongin snickered and leaned closer, “I like the smell of jealousy,” he tilted his head and nuzzled along Sehun’s neck, blowing warm air against Sehun’s pale skin. Sehun leaned back against the wobbly shelf and enjoyed the advances. “If you think it was jealousy, then it is.” He replied and grabbed Jongin by the back of his head, fingers gripping those soft locks tightly. “Was it not?” Jongin breathed, neckline completely exposed for Sehun to pepper kisses. Sehun placed one soft kiss in the middle of his neck and another one close to his earlobe; where Jongin was sensitive and ticklish.

“No,” he answered and ignored the wince that escaped Jongin’s lips when he turned them around. Now caged between Sehun’s arms, Jongin trembled in excitement and reached forward for Sehun’s belt buckle, eyes needy as usual. He had a cute,  _ ‘baby boy’ _ like pout on his lips. “So, if I am seeing someone else?” Jongin asked hesitantly and the question caught Sehun off-guard. Sehun stared into Jongin’s eyes but for some obvious reason, the other could not return the gaze.

“Are you seeing someone else?” Sehun asked bitterly. He hadn’t thought about it. There weren’t signs of another presence in his home too. He clenched his jaw and forced Jongin to look at him. It felt like Sehun was dealing with one of his victims – anger boiled in his blood and urgency and annoyance pushed Sehun to hold the other’s chin forcefully, “Tell me.”

Jongin shook his head, “No, I’m not.” he answered and gave Sehun a look, “Good,” Sehun replied and pushed Jongin to kneel. Jongin knew what he had to do and he tried unzipping for Sehun but the other slapped his hands away and smirked. Sehun removed the gun from around his waistband and waved over Jongin’s face. Jongin swallowed and followed the gun in Sehun’s hand, “Keep that away from me,” Jongin warned him with a scowl and pulled down his zipper. Sehun snickered and kept the gun on the shelf, in between two packets of salt.

“I’m not keeping this away from you.” He mumbled as Jongin gave his cock a kittenish lick. “Come on Barbie, let’s go party.” Sehun prodded Jongin’s lips with his hardening cock and groaned when the heat consumed him. “Fuck,” he moaned and grabbed Jongin’s hair. The other was looking very pretty with his saliva glistened lips around Sehun’s thick cock, looking red and swollen with each bop. He was taking it slow; giving Sehun a painful urgency. He took Sehun deep into the back of his throat and curled his tongue. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks and it sent Sehun to the edge. He needed to get off and having Jongin on his knees, sucking him on the floor of the store where people could see him made everything more special.

“Harder, barbie doll,” he pushed in forcing a gag out of the other. Jongin clutched his pants for support and rolled his eyes back when Sehun pounded deeper and deeper into the back of his throat. Tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes and he tapped Sehun’s legs. He was breathless and for a brief second, Sehun pulled out and looked out through the glass door. “ _ Oh _ , look barbie doll, people are watching.” He lied smoothly and pushed in once again, hitting the back of Jongin’s throat. People did walk past the shop but they hardly paid any attention to what was happening inside unless they had to.

Jongin flamed red as he opened his mouth wide for Sehun. He tried to turn and look but Sehun held him still and pounded continuously at his own speed, leaving Jongin jelly on his knees. He could taste the saltiness on his tongue and he prepared himself for more hard and merciless pounding. He was growing hard himself and the desperation to be touched urged him to give Sehun the climax. “You like being watched, don’t you?” Sehun groaned, pushing himself balls deep into Jongin’s throat and stayed there for a few moments, choking Jongin. “You like people watching you get face-fucked. I bet your boss would enjoy the recording of the CCTV or maybe that substitute of yours could get off while watching you get fucked by me.”

Jongin choked and moaned, getting heavily turned on by the dirty talk. He wanted to turn and look to the side. He wanted to know if he was really being watched but Sehun’s muskiness kept him focused on what was in his mouth. Sehun groaned and moaned, losing his rhythm and, “Swallow,” he told and thrusted again until he erupted his seeds into Jongin’s ever waiting and willing throat. He took deep breaths and stayed still for Jongin to suck him dry and clean. Jongin pulled out seconds later, wiping the corners of his mouth and looked expectantly at Sehun. His decently styled hair looked messy, indicating how well he got fucked.

Sehun tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. He kept his eyes on Jongin and watched the other’s confused expression. Sehun wanted to laugh but the other was pitiful and he wasn’t that cruel to leave the other hanging. Sehun glanced down to the obvious, painful erection bulging from Jongin’s pants. He licked his lips and smiled, still watching Jongin and reached out to take his gun. “You’re leaving?” Jongin asked, obviously hurt. He stood up and glanced to the side, looking out of the store.

“What time does your shift end?” Sehun asked and cornered Jongin once again. He leaned in and placed a wet kiss at the corner of Jongin’s swollen, red lips. It was a silent appreciation for the release. However, Jongin pouted unhappily. “In half an hour maybe. What time is it now?” he asked, still pouting and sulking. He was throwing a tantrum and Sehun couldn’t help but smile. “Such a baby boy, pouting and sulking.” He whispered.

“I’m hard too,” Jongin whined and punched Sehun lightly.

“I’ll make it up to you for that,” Sehun promised and stepped away. He glanced at his watch and told Jongin the time, “My shift ends in five minutes,” Jongin informed and moved away to reopen the store. He was mentally thankful there weren’t an angry mob of customers outside the store and walked to the cash counter, punching the register to show how angry he was.

“I know you are angry, barbie doll but you look cute with that pout,” Sehun said and instantly Jongin looked up and glared at him, “I’m not getting swayed by your flirting.” He answered and continued counting the cash. Sehun was taken aback by Jongin’s remark for he wasn’t flirting. He was merely stating facts. Sehun doesn’t flirt and he never flirted. “I told you, I’ll make it up to you.” Sehun reassured the other once again but this time he was careful with his words.

“How?” Jongin snapped, rolling his eyes at him. “I’ll follow you back.” Sehun suggested and he smiled at the questioning gaze Jongin threw towards him. “Do you promise to…” Jongin looked away, “fuck me?” he mumbled. 

“You don’t have to ask…” Sehun said and straightened up when a customer walked in. The elderly woman threw him a stink eye and walked ahead to grab her items. “I’ll wait outside.” Sehun said and walked out, leaving Jongin to work.

Jongin watched Sehun walk out and stared at the man; Sehun was an enigma. His presence was so powerful that the moment he stepped out of the store, it felt emptier and lighter. Sehun stood casually on the pavement and reached out for the pack of cigarettes in his jacket. He lit up the stick and watched the world pass by him, unaware of Jongin’s intent pair of eyes on him. He knew he was getting attached to the other and for some reason, Jongin felt insecure. When Jiyong walked in, he gave Jongin a look, “Is that your boyfriend out there?” he asked suspiciously and Jongin had no answer. He couldn’t reply.

“I didn’t know that’s your type,” he laughed and glanced towards Sehun. “But he’s hot.” Jiyong laughed and pushed Jongin out from behind the counter, “Go. I’m sure you guys have plans.”

Jongin was tongue-tied but he left after grabbing his backpack. Sehun turned around when he heard the door opening and threw the cancerous stick on the ground, pressing it with the heels of his shoe. “Shall we?” he asked and waited for Jongin to walk. Jongin kept glancing at the other. Sehun walked proudly, as if he knew no one would dare look at him or say anything. Jongin swallowed nervously, not knowing why he was feeling such a way and when Sehun turned to look at him, he looked away quickly. His heartbeat was going crazy and his stomach was twisted in knots.

“Should we grab dinner first or order something?” Jongin asked, unsure if Sehun’s intention to go back to his place was purely sexual. Sehun frowned and looked at him, “I don’t usually take dinner but if you want to, you can grab something on the way,” Sehun answered.

“You don’t eat?” Jongin gasped in surprise. He stopped in tracks to stare at the other, “You shouldn’t skip meals.” Jongin nagged and he heard Sehun snickered, “I eat but I don’t usually buy them.”

“Then?” Jongin asked innocently.

“The boss pays for food.” Sehun smirked and pointed at a shop. Jongin glanced towards the direction. It was a noodle restaurant and he never dared to eat there. It looked fancy and most of the time, he saw elite men and women getting in and out of the shop. Jongin shook his head, “Not there. I can’t afford it.” He scrunched his nose and walked away only to be pulled back. He yelped and found himself being dragged towards the shop.

“Sehun! No!” he tried to free himself but Sehun dragged him in and gestured towards the menu. Jongin looked around; he was feeling out of place and it made him jittery and nervous. He was so uncomfortable, “Sehun… I can’t.”

“It’s my treat.” Sehun said and jerked towards the menu board once again. After much consideration, Jongin sighed and stared at the menu. He was only ordering because of Sehun. He mumbled his choice and Sehun ordered two sets of it. They waited for their order by the take-away booth. Jongin refused to look at Sehun since the other was watching him. It was all of a sudden awkward between them. The scene was unfamiliar to both and Jongin could still feel the twists and turns in his stomach.

“What do you do besides work at the store?” Sehun spoke first. Jongin was thankful for the casual question and glanced at the other. Genuine curiosity reflected in Sehun’s eyes. Jongin sat up straight and smiled, “I am completing my degree course,” he informed and continued explaining about his course to the other. Jongin wasn’t sure if Sehun understood anything he said but the way he was watching and listening made him feel comfortable – as if he was talking to family.

“I want to know about you too…” Jongin drew circles on the table as he mumbled. He looked up at Sehun. He wanted to know something, anything about the other but doubted if Sehun would let him in. “Ask me two things,” Sehun smirked and Jongin almost choked on his saliva. He quickly thought of questions to ask and was panicking. Jongin wanted to ask questions that would lead him into Sehun’s mysterious life.

“Anything?” Jongin asked to be sure.

“Anything.” Sehun nodded.

“Did your work make you who you are?” Jongin used his first chance and he wasn’t sure if it was a wasted question. The nervousness made him cold, he was shivering.

Sehun took a deep breath and leaned against the chair. He looked away, deep in thoughts. “I guess,” he answered briefly and his answer made Jongin let out the breath he was holding. He expected more explanation but Sehun stopped at the two words. “One more question,” he said and Jongin sighed.

“Do you see yourself with a family in the future?” Jongin asked and licked his lips nervously. He doubted someone like Sehun would even think about wanting a family but his answer will give him hints on what he thought of about a relationship. Jongin hoped he was subtle enough with his question and stared nervously at the other, waiting for an answer. This time, Sehun stared at the table with a finger tapping over the varnished table. Sehun smiled. However, Jongin caught the sadness hiding behind the smile. “It’s a risk.” He answered curtly.

Jongin wanted to say something, argue with the other but a waiter brought their orders in and Sehun stood up to pay, “Let’s go?” Sehun said and the matter gets buried in seconds.

\--//--

“Is this your own place or are you renting?” Sehun asked as he followed behind Jongin with their food in hand. Jongin glanced over to the other and hummed, “Rented.” He answered and unlocked the door. It felt like a hallucination; previously, Jongin was carrying an unconscious Sehun in. Despite Sehun surprising him the last time in his house, Jongin was still slightly nervous and shy. Indirectly he was bringing a guy home. With Sehun buying him dinner and walking home side by side, Jongin could not help but overthink and blushed. It was as if they were on a date.

“How much do you pay for the rent?” Sehun asked as he walked over to the kitchen to grab utensils. Jongin moved about in the house, switching on the lights and opening the windows, “350 a month,” he answered and felt the cool night air hit his face instantly right after the windows were opened. Sehun shuffled around the small kitchen and set two plates on the table. Jongin tried so hard not to stare but he couldn’t help the tingles and jitteries as he glanced towards Sehun. The other looked so comfortable in the kitchen, as though he knew Jongin’s place in and out and as if he lived here.

“You hungry?” Jongin asked. Sehun glanced up at Jongin and raised his eyebrows, “I was thinking maybe I could shower first.”

“Sure,” Sehun replied, “I would want to freshen up too, if you don’t mind,” Sehun said and rested his palm against the moderately wide counter.

“To-together?” Jongin stuttered for no reason and that gained him an amused smile from Sehun. He was smiling a lot and Jongin felt that magnetic pull towards that genuine smile. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head, “No,” he said and walked around the counter towards Jongin, “We’ll save whatever you have in mind for later.” He said and chuckled lightly as he walked past Jongin to the living room. Jongin burnt red; his cheeks were on fire and he felt so embarrassed. “I wasn’t thinking about having sex,” he mumbled a lie softly and hoped Sehun didn’t hear him.

Thankfully, Sehun didn’t hear him as he was more engrossed on what was playing on the TV. Jongin rushed into his room and shut the door, breathing heavily as he leaned against it, “So embarrassing,” he scolded and knocked his head. He realized how his sexual needs skyrocketed around Sehun. It was never like that with anyone and even if there was someone, Jongin never felt the crazy need to have sex. It was Sehun and maybe it was true; when you meet the right person, your secrets and desires get laid out. Jongin took deep breaths and stared at his bed thinking if Sehun was his right one.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jongin stepped into the bathroom for his shower and washed all desperate, rated and needy thoughts away. He remembered that one time Sehun pushed him to the walls as he fucked him once again. He was lost and overstimulated but yet, gave in to Sehun’s charm. Jongin had his leg up over Sehun’s shoulder and Sehun kept whispering how flexible he was. That night; Jongin passed out once Sehun finished inside him. He couldn’t remember how he got to bed but he woke up, was dressed and the dirty sheets were pulled out.

Jongin continued showering, using the strawberry scented body wash today. He had kept it aside for special use and used it only when he missed Sehun’s presence or when he wanted to be a good boy for Sehun. Jongin wanted to be good for Sehun; in what way was good, he wasn’t sure but he wanted to be good for the other. Sehun was bad but he was good to him and Jongin didn’t want to get on Sehun’s bad side. Not because he feared the other; no, Jongin was in fact scared that if he became bad, Sehun wouldn’t want him anymore. And as much as he liked to deny, Jongin wanted Sehun.

He got dressed quietly though his thoughts were screaming - loud and clear. He didn’t know what he was expecting. What he knew was that he’ll beg for that promised sex and survive through all the torturous domesticated thoughts he wished for. Jongin got out of his room and found Sehun sprawled on the couch, chuckling at a black and white film comedy. “Shower’s free,” Jongin announced and Sehun glanced at him immediately and got up from the couch.

“This shit is hilarious.” He commented and glanced at the TV once again, “I don’t even remember when was the last time I watched this damn box.” He shook his head with a smile and watched Jongin, “Spare towel?” he asked and Jongin mumbled an apology quickly. He stomped back into his room and ransacked his closet for a spare towel. He tossed it to Sehun and asked if the other needed something to wear, “No thanks,” Sehun mumbled and started stripping off his clothes in front of Jongin.

Jongin looked away quickly as if he was a virgin, as if he had never seen  _ this _ proportioned, perfect body before. He behaved as if Sehun wasn’t stripping behind him and walked out, stuttering a soft, “I’ll wait outside.” He faltered easily, as long as Sehun was around him; especially a very naked Sehun. The man knew his effects on Jongin and used it well against him. Jongin was starting to get overheated once again and contemplated on joining Sehun in another round of cold shower. Somehow, he managed to distract himself with the forgotten food on the kitchen counter and proceeded to reheat them.

Jongin jumped when he heard his room door slammed and Sehun apologizing a second later, “Sorry that was an accident,” Sehun chuckled and walked over towards Jongin with only his jeans on. “Where’s your jacket and shirt?” Jongin swallowed and shamelessly ogled Sehun’s lean torso; “ _ Fuck _ ” he cursed mentally. The man looked delicious even though it should be the noodles but maybe, Sehun was the food. And maybe, Jongin lacked Sehun, not the meal, not the food, not the noodles. 

“You don’t expect me to wear something dirty after showering, don’t you?” Sehun snickered and made himself comfortable around the small, wooden dining table as Jongin brought the reheated noodles to the table. “I didn’t expect to see you half naked so early,” Jongin answered and turned around before he could see Sehun roll his eyes playfully. “And, I offered you clothes. You didn’t want them.” Jongin continued and he sounded like he was nagging. He smiled to himself; a small smile which only he could feel. He liked that he was nagging. It made him feel a lot closer to Sehun.

“Why wear them when you’ll remove them later?” Sehun replied and Jongin caught the smirk on Sehun’s face. Sehun must have felt so good with his smart remarks because he kept that smirk on until Jongin joined him at the table. “At least have them on until they get removed,” Jongin mumbled and started digging into his own bowl, avoiding Sehun’s pleased smirk. The satisfaction on Sehun’s face was making Jongin uncomfortable; in a way where he would rather jump on Sehun instead of eat, release the need he had been holding back from hours ago.

“Is my Barbie doll distracted?” Sehun teased, leaning closer to the table. He stared into Jongin’s eyes even though Jongin had no intention on looking back at him. He was blushing; Jongin loved when Sehun called him with sweet names.

“Ufff, I’m in no rush, why are you in such a hurry?” Sehun asked and immediately Jongin looked up, “You’re staying?” he asked.

“No, I’m in no rush to do you.”

Jongin pouted, “I want you to build up all your frustrations, have it all pent up…” Sehun said, twirling the noodles with his chopsticks.

“Why is this more like a punishment than a reward?” Jongin grumbled, pouting harder. 

“Did I say it was a reward?” Sehun hummed. He was clearly teasing but Jongin couldn’t help but groaned and pouted like a whiny child. He ignored Sehun completely and gobbled his noodles. He wanted to let Sehun know that the noodles were tasty but he wasn’t in the mood to talk to him, knowing he would get teased. Instead, he focused on the delicious noodles and sulked in silence.

“How’s the noodles?” Sehun asked when he finished his bowl. “Delicious. I never had anything like this before,” Jongin informed honestly and he caught the slight change in Sehun’s expression. The noodles were nothing like he had tasted before. The broth was a perfect balance of flavor and the noodles were exceptionally good. They didn’t taste like instant noodles or the cheap noodles he always got. These noodles tasted exquisite; rich in flavors and handmade efforts. 

“Once in a while, treat yourself to something good.” Sehun said, “You shouldn’t be eating instant noodles, cheap meals or even skip meals.”

It felt like Sehun was lecturing him, Jongin thought to himself; with how serious he looked with his brooding eyes. “I don’t skip meals,” Jongin answered and moved away from the table. He took his empty bowl with him and walked to the sink with heavy steps. He ate unhealthy meals but he doesn’t skip them. He was washing his bowl when Sehun joined him. Heat rushed to his cheeks as Jongin looked up to their reflection in the window, realizing Sehun was looking at him. The intensity from Sehun’s gaze was burning him and Jongin felt the hair behind his neck stand as shivers travelled up in his blood.

‘I just want you to eat healthy,” Sehun continued to look at him. Jongin swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to look at the other. There were foreign emotions in Sehun’s eyes. His dark, impenetrable eyes showed compassion and it made Jongin feel restless. Stupidly, Jongin let out a chuckle and took Sehun’s empty bowl and started washing it too. “You sound like you care about me,” Jongin jokes. As a distraction, he added soap on the sponge and started to scrub the sink clean. 

“I do.” Sehun answered. Jongin stopped scrubbing and turned to look at Sehun. He wanted to know if Sehun was lying or playing with his words. “You do?” he asked. With the distance between them now, Jongin could pick up his own soap scent from Sehun. He smelled so nice. The heat coming from Sehun was warm too, so warm that Jongin imagined lying under a sun-aired blanket.

“I do.” Sehun assured him but did not explain his statement, neither did he give Jongin a chance to ask about it. Jongin looked away and moved to keep the bowls aside. He then opened the fridge and took out two cups of yogurt. He took the grape flavoured yogurt and passed Sehun the mixed-fruit one. “We should have dessert after every meal,” Jongin shrugged when Sehun gave him a look.

Jongin ignored the other and walked over to the living room wanting to watch the TV only to get pulled back by Sehun. “What?” he asked.

“You’re forgetting my dessert,” Sehun said.

“I gave you one.” Jongin reminded, blinking his eyes in confusion. “There,” he pointed at the yogurt cup, oblivious to what Sehun actually meant.

“It’s here,” Sehun whispered and Jongin huffed, “Fine, what do you want for dessert?” he asked, giving up on guessing what Sehun wanted. Sehun smirked in response, eyes trailing up and down Jongin’s body.

‘I like my dessert naked.” He prompted and slowly, upon coming to realization, Jongin took a step back. “ _ Oh _ ,” he whispered. He licked his lips as the anticipation bubbled in his blood. He stared back at Sehun, watching the other hungrily. “How do you want to eat your dessert?” he asked innocently and hummed, “Hot? Cold?” he teased as he took a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, making sure to lick on the spoon - thoroughly, before releasing it with a light ‘pop’ on his lips. Sehun rolled his eyes and scoffed, closing their distance in one step.

Jongin continued to eat his yogurt, messing the purple liquid all over his lips as he looked into Sehun’s eyes. “I can’t decide,” Sehun said. Jongin visibly reacted to Sehun’s voice. He swallowed and took another spoonful of the yogurt. “If I want my dessert hot or cold.” Sehun continued and Jongin wondered if Sehun was really whispering or did his voice lowered a few octaves just to put Jongin in a rigid situation. “Why?” Jongin heard himself whispered. 

“I like my sweet dessert cold, so I can heat it up with desires and needs.” Sehun whispered and started unbuttoning Jongin’s pajama shirt, “But, I also want it hot, so it’ll melt into a puddle where it has no control of what to do,” Sehun watched the shirt fall to the ground and reached out to flick Jongin’s hardened nipple without warning. Jongin winced loudly, almost dropping his yogurt cup. He shut his eyes and hissed when Sehun continued to play with his nipples. Shameless moans started to escape Jongin’s mouth, leaving him gasping for air and it only grew louder with each passing second as Sehun’s fingers got quicker at their ministration.

“Sehun, ahh… stop…” Jongin gasped, holding on to Sehun’s shoulders for support. “Please… ah, ah… Sehun!” Jongin dug his nails into Sehun’s bare skin and tried his hardest to control his breathing.

“Look at you, getting all hard and wet just from some nipple playing.…” Sehun teased and changed his focus from Jongin’s left nipple to reach inside his pants. “Sehun!!” Jongin screamed, losing control over his legs, leaning towards Sehun for support. “Can we…” he stopped to moan shamelessly, heating up like a furnace as Sehun continued to touch him, “Room…” he moaned, arching his front towards Sehun, going puny under his touch.

“No, sweetness. We’re enjoying dessert here.” Sehun whispered and pulled Jongin up to stand straight before pushing two fingers into his mouth, “Suck, sweetness. I want them nicely coated.” He demanded and Jongin started sucking as if his life depended on Sehun’s fingers. He had always loved Sehun’s fingers; they were long and thick. He loved looking at Sehun’s fingers too. He imagined holding them, interlacing his own with them. At times, he had dirty thoughts about his fingers. He imagined them in him, opening and fingering him nice and slow. He would never be able to explain how much he loved Sehun’s fingers but maybe, by sucking, it’ll project his desire and love for those fingers.

Sehun pulled out his fingers and pushed the wet digits into Jongin’s waistband, going straight down, in between Jongin’s ass to tease on his tight hole. “Tell me, how tight are you?” Sehun teased around the rim as Jongin started to unconsciously hump against his groin. “I don’t know…” he breathed, nails clawing into Sehun’s pale skin so hard they leave long red lines over his sturdy chest.

“You want me to check, sweetness?” Sehun asked and tugged Jongin’s blue coloured, silk pajama pants down in one go. Jongin nodded and leaned closer to Sehun, hugging him like a koala. Sehun pushed his fingers back into Jongin’s mouth and got it coated with saliva nicely. Then, he circled the puckered rim slowly and pushed the tip of his finger in, “Look at you,” he mumbled, spitting onto his finger and pushing in once again. Jongin gasped and trembled in Sehun’s hold. He pushed out his ass by instinct and gave Sehun kittenish lick over his collarbones.

“I want you bending over the counter, sweetness.” Sehun instructed and pushed Jongin away. He frowned at Sehun who denied him the warmth and touch but one stern look from the other got him moving. He walked over to the counter with anticipation as Sehun stood still from where he was with a promising bulge in his pants. Jongin salivated on the spot. “Bend over,” he heard Sehun say and moved to bend over the counter immediately, ass out in the air. It was weird; he felt exposed but for some reason, he loved it. He loved how Sehun’s eyes trailed him like a predator and immediately, his needy-self popped out.

“Where are you going?” he cried when he saw Sehun turned around, walking away towards his room, “Sehun!!” he yelled from the kitchen - alone, desperate and exposed. A minute later, Sehun walked out with a bottle of lube. “We need this, don’t you think?” Sehun waved the bottle at him and placed it in front of him. Jongin looked over his shoulder as Sehun took his place behind him and winced when Sehun’s palm met his buttocks. “Ahhh,” he fell forward, eyes never leaving Sehun.

“Your eyes told me you loved it,” Sehun noted, spanking once more to confirm his words. Jongin hisses silently. “I do… but I want more,” Jongin begged shamelessly and from behind him, Sehun snickered. “Always so needy,” Sehun said and started massaging Jongin’s globes, spreading them apart. He leaned forward to grab the lube and squeezed a generous amount over Jongin’s clenching hole, “Look at you,” Sehun dragged his nails on Jongin’s bareback before pressing on his tailbone and watched as the lube dripped from his buttcrack to his legs. 

“Should I put my fingers in?” he asked, running his fingers between the crack. He enjoyed Jongin’s desperate cries. He continued to tease and at the same time, coated his fingers well with the lube from Jongin’s ass and without warning, pushed a finger deep in, only for the tightness to make him hissed. Jongin was too tight. “Aren’t you a good boy?” Sehun praised. He never imagined Jongin to remain this tight. It had been some time since they last fucked and Jongin had kept his hole tight just for Sehun.

“Sehun…” Jongin cried as he gripped the corners tightly, “I need more,” he whimpered, moving his hips along for more friction. Sehun raised one of Jongin’s legs to rest on the counter, stretching that pretty hole of his out even more. Jongin felt Sehun adding in more fingers and cried his eyes out against the counter. He was painfully hard and to ease the pent-up urge in him, he started to touch himself. “Please, please, please,” he moaned, screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs when Sehun’s fingers grazed his sensitive spot. Sehun was doing it deliberately. He found the spot easily and tormented Jongin, “Please, I need to…” he gasped, leaking over his own hand as he pumped himself harder.

Sehun chuckled and knelt down, pushing his head in between the warm crack. He blew softly against the red hole with his fingers squelching deep in and out, “Sehun!!!” Jongin moaned, and looked over his shoulders, “Wh-what!?” he whimpered and felt Sehun’s tongue replacing his fingers, going deep in him. Jongin trashed forward on the counter but Sehun had his grip tight on him and continued to tongue-fuck him. He felt weaker with each passing second and his leaking hard-on was nearing it’s edge. “Sehun!! Fuck!” Jongin cried, “I’m going to cum!” he warned but Sehun ignored him and pushed deeper and deeper, tasting and wetting him more and more.

“Fuck!” Jongin released the breath he was holding as strings of white ropes spilled onto the counter. He felt light, at ease but Sehun wasn’t done with him. Sehun stood up and not wasting even a second, undid his jeans and let all his glory out. Length standing proud (and hard), he pounded into Jongin mercilessly, hitting the right spot repeatedly. Jongin was once again losing his mind. He felt exploited with the speed Sehun was hitting him with. The sounds Sehun made; those soft grunts and curses and the sound of their skin slapping raised Jongin’s needs once again. He felt the same bubbling tightness in his stomach, the tingling sensation was back and he was ready for his second climax.

Jongin got the hint that they weren’t going to stop at the second round. He barely got to breathe when Sehun turned him around and pushed him to lie flat on the countertop. Immediately, Sehun thrusted and began banging the weak spot over and over again. Jongin was getting tired; his body was getting numb; his voice was getting horse but Sehun still had his animalistic instincts. He didn’t look tired and clearly, he was enjoying drilling into Jongin’s hole. However, this time, he didn’t release inside him. He pulled out before Jongin could gather his senses and dragged Jongin to kneel between his legs and took his hot cock and thrusted right into Jongin’s awaiting mouth and released deep inside. He came with a few grunts and Jongin swallowed all of him, sucking Sehun dry.

“You look tired, sweetness.” Sehun helped him up and tiredly, he nodded. His legs wobbled and for obvious reasons, his back stings. “You think I’m done, don’t you?” Sehun asked, sucking bruises all over his neck line. Jongin widened his eyes and moaned. The thought of Sehun fucking him again was making him hard but his senses were overworked. “Why don’t we take it to the bedroom huh?” Sehun hissed into his ears and bit his earlobes lightly. He didn’t wait for answers. Instead, he lifted Jongin and walked to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

“How many rounds more until you pass out?” Sehun teased, taking a predatory move towards Jongin who was spread out on the bed. “Lean to your side, sweetness.” Sehun purred and Jongin obeyed with anticipation of how his night would go on.

\--//--

  
  


Sehun kept coming back to him since that night in the kitchen; where they had endless sex until wee hours in the morning. Although Jongin was figuratively boneless, he indulged in the sex. He gave Sehun every part of him to exploit and in return, he received endless pleasure. It was an intoxication. Sehun was like a drug and Jongin understood; Sehun was a dangerous drug.

Sehun kept meeting him; sometimes he’d visit the store and watch Jongin work and sometimes they’d have quick sex in the storeroom or in between the aisle. Jongin made sure to stay away from the CCTVs’ view. He couldn’t afford being watched and the thought itself was horrifying. Work became his guilty pleasure because he knew Sehun would walk in and his adventure would start.

Days when Sehun doesn’t grace the store, he would wait at home. Those nights where he waited at home; he watched TV. Jongin often got surprised by how comfortable Sehun looked on his couch, with a bowl of chips that he bought (Jongin never bought any chips). They would then huddle close to each other and finish the movie. Most of the time, they don’t – Sehun would get distracted from the movie and focus on Jongin. He’d slowly get Jongin out of his clothes and fuck him senseless.

There were also nights where Sehun barged in in the middle of the night. Jongin would be asleep and the commotion would wake him up. He’d find Sehun on the couch with cuts and bruises. Seeing Sehun hurt made his heart ached. There would be unshed tears in his eyes each time he applied antiseptic on the cuts. Jongin wanted to ask him about the cuts. He wanted to know what caused all the cuts and bruises. Jongin wanted to know more about him and one night when he was treating Sehun, he asked.

He was shivering both in fear and rejection waiting for a response. However, Sehun whispered, “I came across someone who was better than me.”

“Did he hurt you?” Jongin asked.

Sehun nodded, “I was supposed to kill him.”

“Is he dead?” Jongin applied the bandage and looked into Sehun’s eyes.

“Shot him between his eyes,” Sehun mentioned with a tired sigh and Jongin pulled off his shirt to check for more cuts and bruises. “You’re badly bruised,” Jongin gasped, looking at Sehun’s back, chest and torso.

“It’ll get better,” he moaned, clearly in pain.

Jongin shed tears and Sehun caught him wiping his tears away, “You don’t have to cry for me," Sehun mumbled.

Jongin stared at him and cried more. The confession was at the tip of his tongue. He cared for Sehun. He cared for the other more than he thought he did. “It hurts me, seeing you like this.”

Sehun turned to look at him. He reached out to hold Jongin’s hand and said nothing in return. Jongin held on to his hand and watched him fall into a peaceful slumber. Sehun’s cold hand kept Jongin awake. He wanted to keep Sehun warm and stay by his side. Jongin watched Sehun sleep, stared at the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. As he stared and admired Sehun’s beauty, he took the time to also reflect on his own emotions he felt for the other. 

Jongin stubbornly tried his hardest to stay awake but eventually, his eyes started to get heavier and tiredness ultimately got to him. He wanted to stop Sehun from leaving. He never stayed the night and at times like this, he wanted Sehun to have a good rest and heal. Sadly, he fell asleep and woke up alone, at the comfort of his own bed. He was disappointed and upset, mostly at himself. 

His day continued like a routine except, Jongin felt like crap. Maybe, the word crap wasn’t suitable enough to justify how he felt but honestly, the sourness in his mouth and the heaviness in his chest was making him feel like a lowly person. It was not once, not twice but many times and the reason for his messed-up emotions was Sehun; the only person who could make him float on cloud nine but drown in shame at the same time.

He had no idea where he was heading with Sehun – was there even any sort of relationship to begin with? They did not establish anything since the first day but everything they did led him to feel and think of something that could mean being in a relationship. Sehun was; comfort, home and family. His presence gave Jongin a sense of security. He felt safe. Sehun was also the only person who stepped into his comfort zone and stayed long enough for Jongin to reveal his sides. Sehun gave him that dream to have a family; a family which he never had.

It was rather impossible, yet, promising. 

_ Addiction _ .  _ Intoxication _ .  _ Threat _ . Sehun was correspondingly a dark, negative aura. His dangerous job and irresistible charm strayed Jongin away from reality. He knew he was drowning away into the fake hope of possible happiness ever after but yet, he stayed and indulged in the pleasure.

The last Jongin saw Sehun was almost two weeks ago. There was a sudden stop to all kinds of interaction. Sehun never visited the store, neither did he visit or barge into the house. Jongin slowly started becoming restless. He wanted to see Sehun. He looked around, looked everywhere, let his eyes strayed for that one familiar figure. One day became two, two became four and four became weeks; the desperation started to kill him.

His mind began to mock him. Negative thoughts started to manifest and insecurities piled up. He started believing he wasn’t good enough for Sehun. Did he overstep his boundaries by asking Sehun about his work? Was the sex not good enough or did Jongin expected too much from Sehun? Where, when, what was the reason, Jongin wondered. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He simply couldn’t think of a possible outcome as to where they drifted. 

But what if something had happened to Sehun? Jongin panicked more. Actually, Sehun never showed any aggression or hate towards Jongin. His eyes were genuine and Jongin believed in them because Sehun spoke with his eyes. If he disliked something, his eyes reflected his emotions. If he was upset, his eyes expressed them but none of his uneasiness, dislike or hate were for Jongin. He only had good expressions for Jongin.

Jongin silently prayed for Sehun’s safety. He didn’t have any means to contact Sehun and neither did he knew Sehun’s colleagues. It bugged him even more. If Sehun was hurt or (unlikely) dead, he wouldn’t know and no one would tell him. Jongin felt like dying himself. He couldn’t imagine losing someone like Sehun. He couldn’t even forget about Sehun now, what will he do in days to come? The thought itself scared him. Thus, he re-lived their memories. Memories; those are like a bucket of sweetness, once tasted, there was no backing out. One will keep digging into it until it finally harms one’s health. It happened the same to him; with his bucket full of sweet memories with Sehun, Jongin kept reliving them until he became numb.

Maybe, he was in love with Sehun.

Love; it was such a foreign emotion to Jongin. He grew up without it and was never loved by anyone. For someone like Jongin to even think about love, in any form, it felt weird. However, the way he was behaving hinted at it, but was he? Sehun, he was someone Jongin hardly knew except maybe, his injuries, and of course, his body. He knew Sehun was in a gang, but what he did exactly, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what goes on in Sehun’s head and heart. He knew nothing aside from the good fuck Sehun provided and the injuries he came to Jongin with. Was this what love is about?

He knew his heart skipped a beat around Sehun. He loved the soft smiles Sehun gave him. The butterflies and goosebumps even at just the merest thought of him. He was never scared around Sehun. Jongin enjoyed being taken care of by Sehun. Although Sehun seemed nonchalant, he cared. He made sure Jongin ate. He took care of minor details in the house when he was alone at home; he cleaned and tidied the room. He even took care of Jongin after sex. Sehun made sure he was clean. Sehun was a kind man, his actions and expressions spoke of his kindness. 

Nonetheless, one had this limited amount of optimism while waiting and Jongin was starting to lose hope on seeing Sehun ever again. He could no longer breathe and survive on his bucket of sweet memories. He had to move on. The bitterness greeted him like a cold winter blanket and Jongin began feeling upset and angry. Sehun should have been transparent about his intentions on leaving, so Jongin could move on peacefully. Now, he blamed Sehun for everything, and labelled him childish. Sehun was childish for running away without confronting Jongin.

Jongin felt like he was going through a breakup, except it wasn’t exactly one. Although the relationship was non-existent, the emotions he felt were real. He doesn’t eat, he hardly sleeps. He walked aimlessly to the store and moved robotically while working. At home, he stared blankly at his laptop screen, not reading or finishing his assignments. He avoided going to the kitchen and to his room or anywhere he’s reminded of Sehun as much as possible. Staring into space even led to him shedding silent tears and before Jongin even reacted to it, a tear would have already rolled down his cheeks. He was beginning to feel all alone again.

Two weeks became a month and slowly, he began to move on. It was hard especially when his safe haven, his home, was a clear reminder of Sehun’s presence but Jongin managed to push the memories away. The store owner hired another worker too and thanks to that, Jongin worked less, spending lesser time in the store and spared more hours in college. He made the library his to-go place and met new friends. The new change in his schedule helped him move on and he began to feel better. He smiled freely too. The stuffiness and heaviness in his chest was finally easing out.

It was all doing great – he was living well, he was getting good results in his assignments and he even got a raise from the store. It was all going well until one day, Jongin walked to the store and found Sehun leaning against the wall. 

It took him less than a minute to decide. Jongin turned around and sent the owner a quick message.

Jongin knew Sehun was following him. He could feel the other’s presence and for the first time, he felt like he was being hunted. He felt the fear creeping down his spine. It sent him chills and instead of heading home, Jongin made his way to college. Sehun picked up his pace, he knew Jongin was trying to avoid him. Jongin fastened his pace too, determined to make sure Sehun never caught up with him. He began to almost run and thankfully, he managed to stop a cab and hopped in before Sehun could reach him.

Jongin turned to look from inside the cab and took a lungful of breath in. He saw Sehun staring at the direction his cab went. He had no expression on his face but maybe, that’s how he’d look when he was about to chase his prey. Letting out a light shudder, he turned back to his front and stared ahead but the way his hand shook, it caught his attention instead. He couldn’t understand why he was shaking. Was it fear or anger?

He never had a reason to be scared of Sehun. So, it must be the anger. Yes. Why was Sehun looking for him after almost a month of disappearing without saying anything? Jongin continued to look at his hands until they calmed down. What should he do now that Sehun was around? Jongin had no idea. He paid for the cab and before he stepped out of the car, he took a quick look at his surroundings. He rushed into the college compound when he was sure Sehun wasn’t following him. However, he sighed. He did manage to escape but surely, Sehun would try to look for him at home.

Thankfully, he changed all the locks. It was a spur of the moment and now he’s thankful for his rash decision. Jongin stayed in the library; he read books and browsed the internet. He tried so hard to keep his mind off Sehun but once again, Sehun was ruining his head.

\--//--

It was finally a bright day for Sehun. After days of confusing times and hecticness, he was finally able to breathe. The first person that came to his mind was Jongin. He had thought of the other terribly but the situation was such that he was in no position to reach out to him. Now, all Sehun could think of was to be able to see him again.

Sehun wasted no time and headed out as soon as he could. He needed no rest; his body was not thinking of sleep and tiredness vanished from his mind. All he aimed to do was get to Jongin as quickly as he could, his very own dose of vitamins in a bundle. Passing through a large crowd of people in broad daylight, Sehun felt antsy. He wanted to reach the store as soon as he could and if he could magically appear there, he would.

The sun was blinding; too bright for Sehun’s nocturnal lifestyle. Nevertheless, he kept going until he reached the familiar building. His pace quickened and his steps widened as if he was whipped by an unseen force. He believed the force was Jongin; pulling and luring him into the world of unknown and unexplainable emotions. Sehun reached the store and peeked in. It had been some time since he last visited and as usual, the store looked the same except for the new face at the counter. Sehun frowned slightly and waited by the wall for Jongin.

He kicked on the pebbles by his feet and stared at the birds on the electricity wire. Time passes slowly; especially when you’re waiting and anticipating for someone. But, Sehun remained patient.

It was pure luck that he turned to his side and saw Jongin walking over. He had his focus on a red car passing through but the second his eyes landed on Sehun, they widened in surprise. Sehun expected the reaction but what he did not expect was Jongin turning around, walking away. He was clearly avoiding Sehun and with the way he was walking, Sehun couldn’t keep up with his speed. Why was Jongin running from him?

“Jongin!” Sehun called but his voice was muffled by the sound of a blasting speaker. He sighed and ran after Jongin. It was perplexing. This was not supposed to happen and then, Jongin started to wave for a cab. Sehun slowed down. There was no use chasing Jongin now. Jongin hopped onto the cab hastily and it left.

Sehun stared after the cab as it drove off. He was baffled by Jongin’s reaction. He was still confused, why would Jongin run away from him? He even skipped work to avoid Sehun and that put Sehun in a huge question mark. He kept his feet rooted on the pavement and stared until the yellow car was out of sight. 

The Jongin that left wasn’t the Jongin he knew.

Anger bubbled in his nerves. The thought of Jongin having someone else pissed him off and he doesn’t like imagining Jongin with anyone else. Sehun walked back to the store and barged in, scaring the new face at the counter. “Who are you?” he asked, looking straight at the counter. The poor guy looked frightened but nothing like what Jongin looked when they first met. “I wo-work here.” He stuttered and Sehun backed away.

“There’s this other guy working here,”

“Jiyong?” he asked.

“No, Jongin.” Sehun mentioned.

“Oh yeah… he works here.”

“Is he seeing anyone?” Sehun jumped on the train without delaying. He would be able to tell if the new guy was lying. Sehun raised his eyebrows and waited for the answer.

“I don’t know. We’re not that close.” It was a safe answer. Sehun sighed and looked at the guy once again. He pretended to be busy but, “He looked sad though. He’s always looking away, in deep thoughts. I never saw him smile once since I started working here.”

“And how long was that?” Sehun asked.

“I’ve been here for almost a month.”

“A month,” Sehun hummed. 

He thanked the new guy and walked out. Almost without thinking, he slowly made his way to where he knew comfort greeted him the best. 

Jongin’s place. 

All the excitement and rush he felt started to die down. The piled-up tiredness started to greet him too and each step he took became heavier. Sehun tried putting all the pieces together and as he took the steps up to Jongin’s place, he punched the wall next to him in frustration. He sat down on the dirty steps and sighed into his palms.

His knuckles stung but what matters most was that he was finally understanding Jongin’s resentment. Sehun was torn between looking for Jongin and staying on the stairs. He should explain himself. Jongin was understanding and he would give him a chance. Yet, Sehun doubted he would forgive him. The look Jongin gave him was full of disappointment and anger. He had never seen such sentiments through Jongin’s eyes. At that moment, Sehun feared – 48AH never wavered. He was bold. But, for the first time he felt fear. “He….” Sehun sighed, “I have to make things right.” 

Determination pushed him back on his feet and he headed for Jongin’s door. He had a key to Jongin’s place, one that wasn’t given by Jongin but rather, a common key designed for old apartment buildings like the one Jongin lived in. Having a key made going in and out of Jongin’s place more stealthy. Sehun visited anytime he wanted; sometimes he’d get some rest, sometimes watch the TV if he had the time to spare or simply wait for the other to return. But this time, the key in between his fingers didn’t fit, not even when he tried over and over again.

Sehun pulled the key out of the keyhole and tried for the last time. Still, the door refused to budge. “No way,” he thought to himself as he bent down and took a closer look at the small hole, where he could see the shape of the key cut up close and clear. He straightened up and clenched his jaw. His heart pounded in an extreme manner. This was a lot more serious than he thought. Jongin changed the locks. He had to take some other measurements. Immediately, Sehun called someone who could track Jongin’s location.

“I need you to track this person,” Sehun mumbled through the call. “Urgent, now.” He continued and disconnected the call to send a quick message with Jongin’s details. Two minutes later, as he leaned against the door, he received a call.

“Did you manage to locate him?” Sehun stared at the empty white wall in front of him. “At San Guk College?” he wondered loudly. Then he remembered; Jongin did tell him he was finishing his studies.

“Who’s this person?” the caller asked.

“Someone,” Sehun simply answered, already making a plan mentally. If he approached Jongin at campus, he’d run off somewhere else. It was best if he stayed put at his doorstep. “Thanks,” he said before hanging up and sighed. It will be a long wait.

\--//--

Jongin sulked pitifully when he was asked to leave the library. He had stayed until closing time but right now, he wanted so badly for the library to be opened all night long just so he could stay there for longer. He stood by the roadside and stared at the busy road. Everyone seemed to be rushing home after a long day at work. He stared for a long time. He missed this feeling. Back in his freshmen days, he used to be part of the crowd too. He’d walk among tired working people, fight for the bus and prayed for an empty space to rest his feet for the long journey home.

The sun started to set; slowly bidding everyone a soft goodbye as it gradually disappeared under the horizon, splashing a gentle hue of pastel pink and orange blanket over the sky. Darkness took over with the passing minute, swallowing the gentle artwork bit by bit. It served as a reminder to Jongin that it was time to head home. The chilly night sky brought about coldness to his fingers, spreading through his body as he let out a light shudder, almost as if it was urging him to make a move instead of just standing there. Reluctantly, he held out an arm, hopped onto the cab and softly whispered his address.

As the cab swerved smoothly, thousands of thoughts ran through Jongin’s mind. He sat restlessly. It was like a heavy boulder had fallen on his chest, causing him to choke uncomfortably. He managed to hide from Sehun for hours but was his place safe from Sehun? “You look uncomfortable son. Are you okay?” Jongin barely heard the driver. Clearing his throat awkwardly as he tried to control his expression, he replied, “I am fine, sir. I was just thinking of something.”

“Ahh, young people like you are often in deep thoughts.”

Jongin could only chuckle, “It’s always about love. You have it on your face,” he said, looking at Jongin from the rear mirror. Jongin shook his head. He wanted to lie but the man continued, “Did you quarrel with your lover?” he asked.

“No,” Jongin answered honestly and the man looked at Jongin expectantly for him to continue, “He left without explaining himself.”

“Lovers’ quarrel,” the man laughed, “It’s best to hear each other out. If you love one another, you have to face the issue, talk it out and settle it.”

Jongin looked out of the window with a sullen expression. There was no ‘talking’ with Sehun. Instead, there were lots of sex. For Jongin, it wasn’t just sex, but his only form of communication with Sehun although he guessed it was purely sexual for the other and that had obviously become a problem. He grew attached to Sehun. He was in love with Sehun.

“Thank you,” Jongin said to the man as he got out of the cab and stared at the building before him. The boulder grew heavier in his chest and reluctantly he walked in. He took the man’s advice. He had to face his issues. It was best to settle matters instead of running from it.

As expected, Sehun was there. But he wasn’t in Jongin’s house, he was sitting by the door. He was asleep. The weird boulder in his chest eased away as his mind got distracted with something new. He doesn’t remember seeing Sehun sleep. The first and last he saw Sehun sleeping was when they first met. He swallowed painfully. His mind suggested that this could be the last time they would be seeing each other.

Jongin moved closer but he did not wake the other up. Instead, he juggled his keys loudly, alerting him. Sehun groaned and blinked his eyes, adjusting to the bright lights and slowly pushed himself off the ground. Jongin ignored him and opened the door, leaving it ajar so Sehun would get the hint. He did and closed the door when he entered.

The air between them was still and awkward, heavy and unbearable. Jongin tried acting normal; he switched on the lights, opened the windows and walked into the kitchen. He pretended as if Sehun wasn’t standing in the living room, staring at him while he reheated his leftovers from last night.

No longer able to put up with the pretense, Jongin slammed the bowl onto the counter and stomped into his bedroom. He knew Sehun understood his anger but why wouldn’t he take the first step and talk it out with him? ‘Was communicating at this point still such a difficult thing for him to do?’ 

_ ‘This just shows how unimportant I really am to him.’ _ These words repeated itself in Jongin’s head, spiraling him further. Hot tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and he dashed into the bathroom for a cold shower. He couldn’t stop crying – he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It felt good letting it out but for what exactly, was he crying over? What was the reason for his tears; frustrations?

He lowered his head and sobbed harder. He needed the ache in his chest gone so he could breathe. He needed the closure so he could carry on with his life. He needed to stop hanging on to a false hope. He needed them all. He was so sure this would be the end to everything and to whatever they had. Jongin wiped his cheeks and looked up, wanting to reassure himself one last time before he faced the hardest thing he ever had to.

However, he found Sehun in the mirror.

Sehun was looking at him and Jongin stared back through his wet lashes. A drop of clear pearl fell against his cheeks and he choked on a sob. Jongin watched Sehun take a step closer towards him and leaned against his back, spreading his very familiar warmth all over Jongin’s body. 

“You shouldn’t cry…” Sehun whispered softly. His voice was barely audible yet it resounded so loudly through the 4 walls, through Jongin. 

Unconsciously, Jongin cried harder.

“You shouldn’t cry for someone like me,” he continued.

Jongin wiped his cheeks and refocused his gaze on Sehun from the mirror. Sehun was staring at his shoulders, “I am crying because…” Jongin stopped,

_ ‘because of what?’ _ he asked himself.

“Because…” he looked at Sehun, “You left.”

“I had to,” Sehun answered with a sigh. He looked regretful but Jongin doubted the emotions reflected in Sehun’s eyes.

“Was it because…” Jongin grew anxious, “Because I cared for you? Or was it because I was beginning to want more?”

Sehun locked eyes with Jongin through the mirror. He kept his expression stoic. Jongin felt like laughing over his stupidity. He was so bloody naïve for allowing Sehun to make use of him. “If you wanted to simply use me for a good fuck, you should have told me in the beginning.”

Truth was painful. Truth was bitter. However, this was the truth he had to accept. “Jongin…” Sehun interrupted him, “Forgive me.”

“You’re going to leave now?” Jongin scoffed bitterly. He knew it was coming but somehow it still felt so painful. He was prepared but why did his heart still feel like it was breaking into millions of pieces?

“I’m not leaving,” Sehun mumbled, “I didn’t come here to leave.”

“You surely didn’t come here to stay. You never stayed.” Jongin spat the truth out.

“But I cared…” Sehun’s reply shut him up completely.

“Yet, you left without telling me anything. Left me feeling like a complete fucked up doll; confused and heartbroken. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. I didn’t know anything, Sehun. I don’t know anything about you!” Jongin screamed and punched his fists against the ceramic sink. “I don’t know anything about you!!”

“Don’t get hurt,” Sehun reached for Jongin’s hands and caressed them. He held them despite Jongin trying to pull them back. He held them tightly and channeled his sincerity. He had no intentions of lying to Jongin. “It was because of work. I had to leave everything behind and board the plane to China.”

Jongin sighed and shook his head. He felt so dumb; so dumb for still standing here, for listening to all the bullshit Sehun had to say when it was all lies over and over again. “I couldn’t tell you,” Sehun explained, “I just couldn’t.”

“Of course. I am simply a place you’d come to for a quick fuck.” Jongin answered bitterly and moved away but Sehun grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. It happened so quickly - Jongin froze in Sehun’s arm, processing the once so familiar position. He wanted to push away, he wanted to break apart from Sehun’s grip but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. After a long minute, he relaxed a little and Sehun’s hold around him grew tighter.

“Stop saying that,” Sehun mumbled into his hair. Pain coated his voice, confusing Jongin even more.

“Then, what am I to you?” Jongin pushed back and stared at Sehun’s down casted eyes. “Who am I to you?” he whispered, voice shaky, fighting the tears at the back of his throat. 

Sehun lifted his gaze and looked straight into Jongin’s eyes.

“This,” he whispered. 

He tilted his head and slowly, leaned in to place a tender kiss on Jongin’s lips – quick but heavy with unspoken confession. Jongin’s breath quickened and his eyes widened. 

“We never kissed before, Jongin.”

“And.. you never called me by my name,” he whispered, staring at Sehun’s glazed pink lips. 

That kiss, it was the first they ever shared and it happened so quick Jongin couldn’t believe it happened. It made him greedy, he craved for more, he wanted to properly map out the shape of Sehun’s lips. He wanted a taste of it, a proper one. But, he knew what he needed to focus on now wasn’t Sehun’s lips. 

Sehun nodded, “I don’t know what I feel for you but you aren’t my to-go fuck place or my favourite fuck.” Sehun expressed and turned Jongin to face the mirror once again. He moved nearer, closing the gap between them and lowered his head to whisper into Jongin’s ear, “Do you feel me?” he asked and Jongin was left confused, unsure on what he was supposed to feel.

He watched Sehun’s expression while he nosed around his neck. He had an intoxicated look on his face as he followed Jongin’s neckline. Jongin leaned back and bared his neck but kept his eyes on Sehun’s sultry expression. At that, he thought he was beginning to sense something, “I do,” he answered.

“Not my dick, beautiful.” Sehun looked up and rested his chin on Jongin’s shoulders, searching for his eyes before he continued. “My heartbeat. Do you feel it?” Sehun asked.

Jongin turned red and shut his eyes both in embarrassment and to get himself to focus. His ears burnt red; neck heated up like a furnace but he willed himself to focus, to pour his one last bit of determination on finding  _ that _ beat. It took him a couple of seconds longer than he thought but when he did, he broke into a smile. He felt it against his back, quick but controlled. Jongin leaned back more, more if he could and smiled wider. “I feel it,” he whispered. It had an odd sense of comfort; the kind of comfort Sehun always gave him.

Jongin wanted to turn around and look into Sehun’s eyes but he was held still, “Don’t move.” Sehun whispered, tone smooth as silk. “May I?” he asked, hands moving to unbutton the top button of Jongin’s top.

Jongin bit his lips keenly. His nerves welcomed the accustomed eagerness. And before he was able to prepare himself for what was coming, his top had already fallen to the ground in a blink and suddenly, the lights felt like they were brighter in the bathroom. Jongin began to cower under Sehun’s heavy gaze lingering all over his naked upper body. His nipples hardened by command, surrendering to the cold air around them. “Your pants,” Sehun popped the buttons off his black jeans and pushed them down slowly, along with his boxers for Jongin to kick them out. His hands lingered slightly around Jongin’s hips and slowly found their way over his stomach.

Jongin’s breathing quickened as he stared at their reflection. Sehun’s hands looked huge on his stomach and it gave him tons of butterflies, making his insides twist and turned. “You’re still dressed,” Jongin whined softly, not wanting to expose his neediness. Sehun chuckled and acted upon Jongin’s wish right away. He took a step back and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Then slowly, he started to unbutton his dress shirt, making sure he kept his eyes fixed on Jongin with a proud smirk laced across his lips. He was enjoying the attention Jongin was giving him.

Jongin swallowed the dry lump in his throat and watched with thirst as Sehun’s pale body came to view. Jongin missed looking at Sehun; his pillow-like chests, taut stomach, lean torso, slim waist; Jongin missed it all. He missed what was inside Sehun’s black jeans too. He felt it against him earlier, but now he wants, no; needs to see it. He pouted when Sehun forced him to face the mirror when he tried to turn around once again. 

He caught a glimpse of Sehun’s bare legs from the mirror but failed to catch a glimpse of what he wanted to see the most. Thankfully, Sehun closed their distance and Jongin felt it between the cracks of his ass. Sehun started to slowly move his hands all over Jongin’s front, drawing circles on Jongin’s stomach, making his breath hitched. He gasped when Sehun’s hands went lower and slightly teased him.

Jongin looked up and found Sehun’s eyes still focused on him. There was a soft smile on Sehun’s face, something Jongin never got to witness all the times they fucked. Or maybe, it was Jongin who never had the chance to catch on with Sehun’s emotions. He was always drowning in his own ecstasy while being manhandled by Sehun, completely oblivious to everything around him. “Sehun…” Jongin shivered, feeling the delicate rub of Sehun’s fingers on his nipples. He tilted his head and rested it on Sehun’s shoulder, leaning his weight against Sehun’s body. “Yes, Jongin…” he whispered back; voice so low it sent a wave of pleasure right through Jongin’s nerves, blood promptly gushing down south as more precome leaked from the tip of his beautiful cock. He loved the way his name rolled off Sehun’s tongue. It felt smooth like butter, light as a feather and sweet like nectar. For once, Jongin fell in love with his name and his existence; all the grudges he had from life vanished and he dreamt of having a new life – with Sehun.

“What do you feel about me?” he asked, enjoying Sehun's fiery touch. Sehun continued to rub at his nipples and unconsciously, Jongin started to push his hips back, rubbing himself against Sehun's hardening cock.

“Comfort,” Sehun answered.

Sehun’s answer took Jongin by complete surprise, it was not what he had expected to hear. His expression visibly lightened, almost as if something inside him had been resolved. “Why?” he asked back.

“You give me endless comfort, sweetness. Since the day we met, you never left my thoughts; whether we were together or not, and it comforted me when I needed it.”

Jongin smiled and looked at Sehun’s hands from the mirror. Skilled fingers worked faster on his nipples, forcing Jongin to bring his knees closer, toes curling together, “Sehun please….”

“Please what baby”

“I’d come if you keep doing this…” Jongin moaned.

Sehun chuckled and left his nipples only to run his hands up and down his stomach, deliberately stirring the fire that was threatening to explode any second. Jongin moaned louder. Sehun was enjoying it, he enjoyed teasing Jongin and pushing him, pushing him until he could no longer hold it in. Jongin was so close, standing at the edge of a plank, waiting to jump into an explosion of pleasure. It had been some time since his last orgasm; or any action really, “I won’t last if you keep teasing me…” Jongin shivered in peak pleasure when Sehun purposely ran his hands past his crotch, making sure to ignore where Jongin wanted to be touched the most. He was getting so frustrated he stomped his feet the slightest and let out a pathetic whine but Sehun had other plans. 

“Look at me,” Sehun said and turned him around. Jongin looked at Sehun in a daze. “You’re beautiful, Sehun.” Jongin blurted out unconsciously, mind and soul still high on Sehun’s touches as he blinked his eyes out into soberness. Sehun chuckled, but a hint of pink flushed lightly across his cheeks; as if he was embarrassed being called beautiful. “Can you kiss me again?” Jongin asked, leaning closer to Sehun’s lips. He felt their breath mingled and the heat between them. They were standing so close and it was impossible to ignore what was rubbing between them, pushing Jongin closer to the edge.

“That was the plan,” Sehun mumbled and captured Jongin’s lips between his own in a matter of seconds. It was slow; passionate. Sehun took his time tasting Jongin. He tugged on his lips slightly, teething and biting at them playfully before pushing in to deepen the kiss. Sehun knew how to kiss, Jongin only knew that now. He followed Sehun’s momentum well and was able to make out the shape and curves of Sehun’s slightly rough lips that added to his tough and intimidating self. It was addicting, the way even Sehun’s lips contributed to how the man himself screamed danger but here Jongin was, savoring every bit of  _ his  _ danger. The more he kissed, the more he wanted. He curled his hands around Sehun’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Up,” Sehun whispered against his lips and lifted Jongin all of a sudden. Jongin moaned when his red, hardened cock rubbed against Sehun’s torso as he settled on the sink. Pushing his legs apart to accommodate Sehun, he slid into the space naturally and claimed Jongin’s lips once again. 

“Your lips are addicting,” Sehun whispered, pulling away for a second. Jongin parted his mouth, wanting to say the same but Sehun gave him no chance to as he pushed his tongue in, “So sweet, warm and delicious…”

“Can I…” Jongin decided to make use of his hands while Sehun kept their mouths busy. He timidly reached for Sehun’s cock and started massaging him, kneading his hard cock with both hands. He moaned in between, enjoying the attention on his lips. 

“Fuck,” Sehun moaned, hissing from Jongin’s handwork, “Rub them together.” 

Without needing to be told twice, Jongin captured both their hard and leaking cocks in his hands, swirling the tips together before pumping down their shafts - hard and fast. Loud moans escaped Jongin’s mouth in a heartbeat as he spread his legs even wider, mind slipping into darkness. As though it wasn’t already driving them insane, Sehun added more pressure by cupping Jongin’s hands and guiding them with even more aggressive movements. Moans and groans were on full from both Sehun and Jongin as they chased after their releases. 

“I’m so close, Sehun!” Jongin cried, hands almost giving up on putting pressure around their cocks.

“Together,” Sehun whispered and Jongin came even before Sehun could finish his words. Sehun came seconds later, shooting whites all over their hands and nothing gave Jongin more pleasure than to stare at the outcome of their dirty deed. It felt good – so good to finally release all the pent-up emotions, yet somehow it felt incomplete.

Deep breaths resonated in the small space and a loud thought replayed itself over and over again in his head. Jongin looked up at Sehun and cleared his throat awkwardly, “We should wash up.” He sent Sehun a look and hopped off the top. He walked towards the shower and stood under it, allowing the water to wash away all the remaining dangerous desires.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked, joining him under the shower and once again, tears threatened his eyes.

“What now?” Jongin blurted, a strange bitterness in his tone.

“What?” Sehun asked back.

“What happens after this? What happens to you and me? What happens to us?” 

Sehun sighed and pushed his wet hair back.

“You do know how I feel for you, right? I like you, I like you a lot. I might even be in love with you, Sehun. But I need to know what happens now.” Jongin breathed out, jabbing his fingers into Sehun’s bare chest. Maybe by doing that, Jongin would be able to plaster his words and confession right into Sehun’s heart. 

“It’s risky, Jongin…”

“Being with me?” Jongin questioned, heart already a step ahead with the shattering. Dealing with another heartbreak, he doesn’t know how he’ll survive. 

“No,” that was all Sehun said as this one lingering thought haunted him; the safety of Jongin, the only person he cared about. 

Sehun's work was no doubt dangerous - playing with firearms as though they were made for him, going ahead with his missions to kill without questioning or considering anything else; his heart was cold. His enemies hunt, they want him dead. And to have Jongin attached to him was a risk bigger than he can ever take. He couldn’t afford; no, he can never let anyone know about Jongin and put his life at stake. 

Sehun remained silent and helped Jongin with the soap as all kinds of thoughts went through his head. 

None of it good. 

He didn’t know how; he couldn’t let Jongin know how he felt, the concerns he had over Jongin’s safety and most of all; emotions were still such an unfamiliar thing to him.

Ignoring the stare Jongin had on him, Sehun finished washing up before walking out with a towel tied around his waist.

Jongin too, quickly washed up and followed Sehun out. He knew Sehun was well aware of his stare and silent plea to give him an answer, he noticed the boulder on Sehun’s shoulder and the pressure in his eyes as guilt slowly creeped upon him. Jongin walked out to a Sehun who was looking out of the window, sitting by the edge of the bed deep in thoughts. “I’m sorry I pressured you…” Jongin spoke first. He took a pair of sweatpants from his closet and handed them to Sehun. Sehun stared at it and gave Jongin a look he couldn’t quite read.

“I have to make a decision,” he said with an exasperated sigh and Jongin withdrew his hand. Sehun stood up and Jongin thought this was it. 

He was leaving. 

However, when Sehun removed the towel across his waist and dropped it by the bed before moving to make himself comfortable under the sheets, Jongin could only stare dumbfounded at what was happening. “Join me?” Sehun asked. 

Once he found a comfortable position, he looked up and stared at Jongin; waiting for him to move and get under the covers too.

Only then did Jongin started processing Sehun’s actions and robotically moved forward. As he dropped on the bed, Sehun reached an arm out and helped him get comfortable under the sheets and pulled him close; embracing Jongin in a warm back hug. “You are making it difficult for both of us,” Jongin mumbled bitterly. The affection was of no use but deep down he appreciated it. “I was helping myself decide,” Sehun said, hinting to their attached, bared bodies.

“So, did you?” Jongin turned around and faced Sehun. Legs tangled together on cue, almost as if they’ve been doing this for a long time, Sehun hummed, “I think,” and pauses for a while. 

“Mind sharing with me?” Jongin encouraged with a smile and stole a quick kiss.

“It’d be dangerous, Jongin but I like this…” he said and rolled over, Jongin now held captive under him. He caged Jongin between his arms and stared into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. “I don’t want to lose this,” he leaned closer, lowering his face right above the tip of Jongin’s nose. 

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked in between giggles when Sehun started placing soft butterfly-like kisses all over his face. His hands trailed lower, lightly caressing all of Jongin’s after shower, cold and soft skin. Every touch was delicate, sincere but also fiery. 

Sehun softly brushed his lips against Jongin’s and whispered, “Making love to you.”

_ ‘Making love,’ _ Jongin smiled. 

Jongin held Sehun closer, “Will I get cuddles after?” he moaned as Sehun worked his fingers painfully slow inside his aching cunt, “Only if you don't fall asleep right away,” Sehun laughed and kissed Jongin on his forehead. He pulled out his fingers and pushed in deliberately; knowing that the leisure he’s taking to fill Jongin brings them to an euphoria. 

\--//--

  
  


With his head pillowed snuggly on Sehun’s chest, Jongin drew circles on the milky white skin as a mild hesitation knocked on his walls out of nowhere. Sehun noticed Jongin spacing out for a moment and flicked his chin up, wanting to read Jongin’s eyes. “What are you thinking?” Sehun asked, pushing his fingers deep inside Jongin’s slightly puffy hole from their  _ making love  _ session earlier. Jongin gasped, not expecting himself to still be able to welcome this sudden intrusion. 

“Did you not like the slow sex or should I tie you up and blindfold you?” Sehun whispered dirtily into Jongin’s ears and caught him turning bright red. Jongin bit his lips and met Sehun’s gaze, “That’ll be nice but…”

“But what?” Sehun pressed against Jongin’s pebbled nipples and waited for his reply. 

“Will you leave in the morning?” Jongin asked, surprising Sehun and the teasing on his left nipple stopped abruptly. Sehun pulled out from Jongin’s hole, fingers slicked with cum and lube. 

“I never stayed,” Sehun answered wryly, meeting Jongin’s gaze. Jongin looked hurt but there was nothing he could do. If he was to stay, it’d be too much for him; the change was too sudden.

“Can’t you stay?” Jongin requested, eyes glossy, lips jutted into a pout. For a moment, Sehun pitied him but he knew if he stayed this once, there would be a next, and he simply couldn’t do that. Sehun groaned lightly and tried to distract Jongin from asking him about it. He leaned in and lightly bit at the juncture of his neck, sucking on the skin. He released the warm skin to nuzzle along Jongin’s neck, peppering light kisses but he realized Jongin was not reacting to it. 

“I can’t do that much.” Sehun sighed and created a distance between them. Jongin widened his eyes but Sehun wasn’t sure why. He cannot be sure if Jongin looked hurt because of the obvious or because he moved away. There was desperation in his eyes. “I said I like this; what we have, but staying overnight would put you at risk.”

“Sehun,” Jongin tried to reach out to him but Sehun got up from bed. Sehun gave Jongin a look over and shook his head, “This is the reason Jongin…” he whispered, “Love would need dedication and commitment.”

Jongin sat up, reaching out for Sehun before he could leave, “You’d hope so much and I wouldn’t be able to fulfil them,” Sehun continued and interlaced their fingers. Jongin pulled Sehun close by his waist and leaned against Sehun’s lean stomach. They were still naked and holding Sehun in such an intimate manner was tormenting Jongin’s mind and heart. He moved his hands lower to cup Sehun’s perfect globes and glanced up to look into Sehun’s eyes.

“I am afraid of losing you,” he whimpered and slowly, took Sehun’s half hard cock into his mouth. His gaze was still locked on Sehun as he gave a kittenish lick right at the tip of Sehun’s member. He smiled as Sehun hissed but that smile barely lasted before Sehun grabbed his hair and tilted his head up.

“What are you doing, sweetness?” he asked huskily and pushed him back to lie on bed. Sehun crawled up on bed, caging Jongin’s face in between his knees. 

Jongin looked nervous and unsure, especially with Sehun and his cock right above him but his eyes were like mirrors - the excitement in those brown orbs couldn't be hidden by his nervousness.

“Tell me, Jongin…” Sehun asked, voice a few octaves lower than before as he lightly slapped his hardened cock against Jongin’s lips, “What do you expect from me?”

Jongin moaned desperately. His stomach twisted in eagerness as saliva threatened to drool from his mouth, staring and wanting a taste of Sehun. 

“Answer me quick, sweetness; before I fuck your face, your pretty little mouth.”

“I just want you around…” Jongin whimpered desperately. He reached out to hold Sehun but got slapped away.

“You have me… Isn’t that enough?” Sehun asked and pumped his shaft. Watching Jongin whimpered desperately under him, restless and eager turned him on and the way Jongin’s thick lips glistened each time he unconsciously bit on them really worked his nerves. Sehun moved his hips languidly against Jongin’s chest, “Answer me.”

“It is,” Jongin moaned and gripped the sheets under him, ‘ _ You’re mine. _ ’ he wished to say but Sehun pushed himself in, hitting the back of Jongin’s throat at once. 

“I am no longer in the mood, sweetness. I might as well tie and blindfold you, fuck you the whole night and remind you; I am not leaving you.”

Jongin moaned and surrendered. 

  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gohardsehun)


End file.
